Those Two Little Words
by Aeon Rose
Summary: "Mean it," woman implored. "Every word," man reassured...(Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks.) End of an era.
1. Chapter One

Those Two Little Words

Chapter 1

_Everything melted, began merging, surroundings splashed watercolour, paint falling, like drops of rain. I blinked, wondering if eyes deceived me, Shirai Ryu Fire Garden's symphony of burgundies, gold, Autumn in full swing misting. Vision blurred, form shaking, hand phasing in and out of reality. Trying to stand was impossible, limbs jelly, bow-legged, hips crumbling, knees crumpling. I didn't feel any pain, bothering me, thoughts trying to blossom, swept away with invisible brush._

_Scanning area, my mind's eye saw nothing, no auras, presence of friends long gone, bag containing their soul gems now contained mush, acrid smell forcing nose away. My own, Amethyst Shard stuck to palm, glue sticking fast. Waves, varying shades of burnished bronze, polished gold swam in my head, nausea taking me, strong impulse to retch fought, with remaining might. My body wouldn't cooperate, soul worming its way through arms, fingers, chest flung forward as unseen hands freed me of it._

_Collapsing, darkness shrouded mind, senses dulled, everything screeching to halt, silence deafening, eerie quiet hollow, nothing remained._

_The world fell quiet, time ceased, my hold on life, grasp was yanked, fingers ripped off it, one by painful one..._

_I accepted whatever this was._

_If this were death, strangely, it did not frighten._

_It cradled, swaddled like helpless, fretting baby. Almost soothing, though with sheets around me, I awaited inevitable __suffocation._

_That came, with ever familiar voice. Straining to hear it, it faded into the ether, myself quickly following..._

* * *

_One week prior..._

"What in the actual _fuck?_"

Johnny, as well Kara openly _gawped_, him looking at _younger_ self, then younger _Sonya_. Kara stared at _Raiden_, as _she_ knew him, purest _white_ robes, fluffy cloud eyes, _their_ Elder God clad in _black_, gold and scarlet _warrior_ armour vanishing, before _their_ eyes. Her heart _hurt_, thudding forcing her to look away, storm out of tent, feeling sick not descriptive _enough..._

* * *

Actor _tried_ not to look at Sonya, given they, _he'd_ just, their _daughter_ just lost her, and _past_ Sonya was half his_ age_...younger than _Cassie..._

_Sonya_, upon being told she'd _married_ him snorted, eyes disbelieving, everyone openly _confirming_ it, nodding heads, seeing _proof_, in the form of _Cassie_ making her _squirm_, younger actor standing beside clearly 'more grown up' and 'less like a total _moron_' Johnny disconcerting.

She wished to follow _older_ Kara, on her heels, staying here deemed _too_ much.

Realising her older self had just been _killed_ threw her stomach up, retching forcing her to locate _bucket_, something to evacuate contents, _older_ Johnny concerned, _Raiden_ holding him back, from putting his, _unknown_ hands on her.

Quickly realising _folly_, he backed off, glaring at_ younger_ self, using her being ill as_ excuse_ to 'cop a feel.'

_Don't you fucking touch her..._

_Gods..._he smacked his forehead_...how did she ever fall in love with me?_

* * *

_Something_ caused feet to leave, _follow_ this version of 'Kara,' younger version's presence certainly _pleasant_, if not a tad _abrupt_. Raiden wanted to know the one _here_, standing in _front_ of him, arms _folded_, looking up at cobalt sky, _stars_ making themselves known, their glint finding _perturbed_ eyes...

* * *

"Kara," Raiden exited tent, "I must _apologise_."

Woman held arms, _protecting_ herself, threat _non_-existent.

"Lord Raiden. _I_ should be the one to say sorry. I _left_, without word. _Ought_ to explain," she braved_ smile_, turning, "_after_ you."

Exchanging bows, God nodded.

"You witnessed two of _all_ here, bar you _and_ myself. Our 'version' of you was kidnapped by _Shang Tsung_, for _malicious_ purposes. I have tried, _failed_ to rescue you."

"He kidnapped me _there_, too?" Kara gulped. "He did here, was in the Flesh Pits for all of _two weeks_. Wanted to create a _clone_ to replace Hanzo,_ right?_"

Kasa tilted, crackling water irises _spilling_ over.

"_Hanzo?_ He was _restored?_"

Goddess's smile became_ real_, earnest.

"_Yes._ My Mom..._Mother_ and I regained his _soul_, formed _Amber_ and gradually introduced it to his body, in the _Jinsei Chamber._"

_Veneration_ filled God, _heart_ warmed, _reality_ of situation _daunting_, hanging on _thread..._

* * *

_"Six months."_

Kara's smile _dropped_, jaw hardening.

"You have_ resided_ in Shang's," hazels_ sharpening_ worried thunderer, stomach_ dropping_, "_Shao Kahn's_ clutches for far _too_ long. He utilises_ ancient_ magic to keep me at bay. Visions, _some_ positive, most _negative_ clawed, took my attention away from _important_ matters. I was _supposed_ to be taking care of _Earthrealm_, its _kombatants,_ yet I could not do anything _but_ watch it _burn..._"

He had failed to protect _her_ too, but Kara already _knew_ that...

* * *

_"It's not your fault..."_

Kara's quiet, _timid_ voice further dropped God's stomach.

"I _should_ have been more aware. My _weak_ mind, _feeble_ body and stupidity _damned_ me. I did not put up a fight. I now realise why you _refused_ to let me fight in the ninth tournament. Would have been killed _quickly..._"

"You're too _kind_. I do not _deserve_ it."

"You deserve all of that_ and_ more..."

Raiden _here_ wasn't _their_ Raiden, _her_ Raiden, Kara well aware, but her mind greatly_ wished_ it so, her smile softening God's _heart_, lifting mood. Johnny informed him she and their version of him were _close_, she saw man _beneath_ God, beneath_ anguish_, something he thought _impossible._

Anyone he got _close_ to got hurt, _maimed_, his title held too much_ weight_, others bearing _brunt_, discomfort_ obvious_ in features.

Kara, apparently _managed_, despite _slender_ frame, heart in the_ right_ place, cradling _his_ soul gem, right _next_ to hers, two _resonating_?

* * *

"_Yellow Diamond_." Kara held it up, clay _melting_ under sun, heat _dissolving,_ disjointed _whistling_ leaving it. "_That_ was your gem here. I believe your's is _White Quartz?_"

Black _sand_ trickled, leaky _faucet_ gathered in woman's palm, Raiden swallowing.

"_Black_." He held up White Quartz, _Amethyst_ on Goddess' chain spitting sparks, _pathetic,_ tune _condescending_ her own. "_Impure_. How could any of you _bear_ me here?"

"We _had_ too. _None_ argued. You _decapitated_ Shinnok, an incredibly potent, _mephitic_ God. Us mere _mortals_ wouldn't dare _challenge._"

_"Did I hurt you?"_

Kara braced herself against crate, fear wobbling legs.

"_No_, never! _Please,_ don't think like that. You murdered one, _once_, that's it. He _deserved_ it." Waving hand, woman furrowed brow. "I know you _disagree_, no matter what Shinnok did, but he destroyed _everything_ we cared about."

"_Murdered?_ Were my _vows_ for nought? My _tenets_ not enough? Training _failed_ me? No._ I_ failed _myself._"

_"If you wish to see it that way..."_

Kara sighed.

"_Dark_ _Raiden_ is gone. _Light_ remains. _Why _would it be light, if you had _less_ than decent intent?"

Friendly, amicable, _normal_ surrounds _confirmed_ her words, alluding to woman being wise _beyond_ her years.

She left him to his _thoughts_, though he saw her _hand_ go to pat his arm, _reassuring_ gesture, pulling away, at the_ last_ second.

He wasn't hers to _touch_, let alone in _affectionate_ manner...

* * *

_"Everything alright?"_

Kara's mind was uncooperative, _refusing_ to formulate words. Johnny took silence as a _definite_ 'no,' _knowing_ she'd spoken with alternate Raiden. Grabbing pen and whiteboard, he wrote, '_You don't have to say anything. Its alright._'

Kara _laughed_, note raising _spirits_. Actor offered _arms_, Goddess stepping _into_ them, man like _family,_ remaining warriors needing to stick_ together_, more than _ever..._


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Younger Kara's state is thoroughly described in Raindrops In The Cracks. I didn't want to repeat, copy/paste that, so I kept this short.**

Chapter 2

_"Lets go get her."_

Kara clasped fist, _determination_ glimmering, mask radiant, porcelain_ pristine._

"I _need_ to get _out_, right? I can attempt to see through _her_ eyes, work out what incantations _keep_ me there."

Raiden _smiled_, woman's _gall_ charming, but _concerning_. She saw _question_ flit over _impassive_ features.

"I regained _all_ Soul Gems, Raiden. I _could_ bring them all_ back_. My Mother stepped _down_, passing her roles onto_ me_. I have spent the last _twenty-five years_ in the _Divine Chamber_, siphoning_ magic._ How can I _prove_ myself to you?"

Holding up shard, smooth slice of _Amethyst_, Kara closed eyes, outfit _changing_ into simple, flowing purple _robes_, skimming floor. Gold hoops adorned _ears_, accents in long _braid_, running down her_ back_, stone floating, _attaching_ itself to thin _chain._

Status that of minor Goddess, _indiscretion_ struck thunderer, lowering head _automatically_, esteem _growing._

* * *

_"Better?"_

Kara's expression was _pretty_, pink _roses_ blooming cheeks, _blossoming_, colour _spreading_, shading it pearl_ peach_. Twirling, woman kept a few_ young_ traits, _shrugging_ being _one_ of them. Her appearance, _words_ lacked much_ substance_. She was _hurting_, internally, aura _blotted_, grape obscuring _usual_ violet.

_Externally?_ Her friends _knew_ she putting 'happy go lucky' on. Raiden had a _hunch_ she was, but said_ nothing._

* * *

Battling _grin_, Raiden gnawed on cheek, idea of _acquiescing_ to her coming _surprisingly_ easily.

"I found Master Hasashi, the runes in and around his cell were _similar_ to those in the Jinsei_ and_ Divine Chamber. If I located _him_ that way, perhaps that would work in _this_ case, _too?_"

"Excellent,_ logical_ idea."

Kara grew _wry_.

"Not '_suggestion?_'"

"What cause would I have to say _such_ thing?"

Woman grit her teeth, _wishing_ she'd shut _up_ sooner.

"Well, _our_ Raiden began saying rather, _offensive_ things, talking down, etc."

Ever_ decreasing_ eyebrows inquired, Kara's brain _requiring_ she shut the _fuck_ up...

"_Well_," she rubbed the back of her head, "you_ may_ have said Sonya '_died a warrior's death, we can but hope for the same...'_"

Thunderer gulped, _sandpaper_ throat, such distasteful remark_ horrifying_ him.

_**"When did I begin changing?"**_

Kara went with wholeheartedly, _brutally_ honest.

_"How long do you have?"_

* * *

A sickening _crack_ was heard as group arrived in Outworld's _Colosseum_, mouths _agape_, crowd's silence speaking _volumes_ as their leader, _revered_ Kotal Kahn's back was _broken_, spine _severed_, carelessly flung, _tossed_ aside, _hulking_ strength rend _rag doll_. A _woman's_ voice rang out, panic _shaking_ it, feet running over. Everyone's _eyes_ were on him, shame _drowning_ God, keeping him from looking at woman who'd kept his heart, cradled in fiery, _passionate_ embrace for _several_ decades...

_Shao_ gloated, _Raiden_ staring him down, all his warriors_ flanking_ him, _Kara_ stood at attention, mind's eye locating_ damage_, finding _several_ injured parties.

She wanted to assist _Kotal_, the _sooner_ the better.

_But_, she had come to speak with _Shao_, if he would even let her utter _single_ word...

* * *

Kara stepped forth, nodding reassurance to thunderer.

"_Shao Kahn._" She bowed, feigning 'loyalty,' _despite_ wanting to take his _Wrath Hammer_ and beat him _senseless_ with it. "Is it _true_ you have my alternate self locked up in the _palace?_"

"What is _this?_ Who dares _trick_ me? Watch with _whom_ you speak to, _little girl._"

Kara rolled eyes, _Goddess_ slipping over Colosseum walls, fellow God shaking head, wishing to pull attention_ away_ from acting like a _child_. 'Transforming,' laughing at that _word_, woman sighed.

"I would_ advise_ doing the same to _you_, Shao. You speak with a_ Goddess_, as a mere _mortal_, stealing_ power_ like thieves do _koin_. Now, lets _try_ this again. I'll say it _slower..._"

Looking at nails, Kara tilted head, pretending not to give _two_ hoots.

"Do, you, have, my, _other_, self here? Locked up for _Gods_ know what." She _admonished_ him, finger 'warning'.' "_Don't you dare_. Have some_ decorum_."

He _laughed_, short, hoarse, gruff. Kara rolled eyes.

"At _least_ tell me one thing. _Please?_" Adding that had her fighting_ smirk_. "Is my other self still _alive_, or did you kill her during..._that?_"

"_She_ joined my concubines. _You_ shall do the _same._"

Shao smacked chest, gloating, cinnamon eyes _burning_. Kara's jaw dropped.

"Charming. _Thanks,_ but_ no_ thanks. I dislike being _damaged_, and I _refuse_ to be damaged goods."

Looking her up _and_ down, noting _split_ near hip in robe, woman_ allowed_ smirk to grace her lips, turning sideways, wagging finger, telling him off.

The 'Emperor' laughing_ darkly_ quickly _doused_ her gall.

"**I like women with ****fire**_._"

Losing _verbal_ fight, Kara went with _mental_ gymnastics, working out_ how_ in the _Netherrealm_ she was going to weasel her way _out_ of Shao's clutches.

"No doesn't work with_ you_, does it? _Damned_ if I do, _damned_ if I _don't_. I prefer _keeping_ limbs, organs _inside_ my body during..." Gods, this was _uncomfortable_..."that." Smacking forehead, she cursed quietly. "Why am I _continuing_ the conversation?"

Getting ready to fight, she walked over, offering woman in pink and green, crouched beside Kotal _assurance_. She saw _Tourmaline_ around her neck, hues perfectly _matching_ attire.

_I will do what I can for the Emperor, I promise._

Woman acknowledged that, with one, _solitary_ tear slipping down cheek. Kara created Amethyst, throwing it to her, _effect_ immediate, Emperor no longer _whining_. Her face relaxed, silently _asking_ Goddess to put Shao in his _place._

Kara _winked,_ looking to do_ just_ that.

* * *

Raiden watched,_ stunned_ silence as Kara wove her way around the much _heavier_ Shao, flipping, dodging, teleporting, weaving _threads_ of telekinesis, _trapping_ him, forcing him onto _knees_, his 'subjects' _jeering_, God, Goddess unsure as to _whom_ that was directed at.

She walked back over to her new _allies_ (friends was too_ strong_ a word, at_ that_ point,) features_ shocked_, looking a little_ paler_ than before...

* * *

_"I never knew my taste in men was so bad..."_

"_Hey,_" Kung Lao pat her shoulder, "at least it isn't _actually_ you, if that's of _any_ comfort..."

Liu glared at fellow monk, younger holding up hands.

_"It didn't used to be..."_

The two men spotted her looking at Raiden, _pings_ going off in their minds. She_ ignored_ them, focusing on _Kotal,_ lines marring forehead, wrinkles around eyes.

"_Gods_...I don't know if I can _fix_ him. _Raiden?_" Kara held hands up, _knowing_ she was about to be admonished. "Look, I _am_ sorry, but I needed to_ keep_ talking to Shao, find out where 'I' am. I had to, _connect_ with his Soul Gem, not _easy_, considering he _lacks_ one, but I know it is _Iron_, from his aura and the _smell_. You learn it well, when, _tortured..._"

Thunderer gestured to White Quartz, it gave off light _pink_ puffs of smoke. Kara_ knew_ the colour, attention on the _real_ Emperor.

"_Shao_ is of no matter. What_ is_ is Kotal. He must be _ameliorated_, convalesce. You can_ mend_ him, Kara. I do not _believe_ Tiama would have passed on her abilities, if she thought you _ill_ equipped. I _trust_ in you, my alternate self did, _veraciously._"

Kotal _yelled_ vociferously, Goddess _pleading_ for permission to help.

She had it, _rushing_ to Emperor,_ praying_ he was unconscious. He wouldn't _feel_ the agony she would _unwittingly_ afflict on him.

* * *

"_Emperor?_ My name is Kara, _minor_ Earthrealm Goddess. I specialise in telepathy, telekinesis and am a _practising_ healer. Now, I can't _promise_ to help you walk again, but I will give my _everything._ Can I _try?_"

God had passed out, head _swimming_, woman answering.

"_Please,_ Kara." She _bowed_, respect making older woman smile. She didn't _have_ to do that..."Kotal would _want_ help, he can't_ rule_ if," saying the word 'crippled' would make it _real_, stomach flip-flopping, "he cannot walk." She sighed. "_Jade_."

Kara knelt, shaking her hand, Jade looking at_ Emperor_ like _she_ did Raiden.

_Her_ Raiden...

* * *

"Kotal?" Kara whispered, fingers hovering above back. "I'll say_ sorry_ in advance, Emperor. This _isn't_ going to be pretty."

Kara looked to his lover.

"I can _reattach_ his spine, _realign_ bones, but he _will_ feel it. It will take time, _demeaning_ his dignity. I _will_ do all I _can._"

Jade nodded, _cautiously,_ quietly urging Goddess onward, _urgent_ action necessary.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I _need_ to align my crystal with yours, _Lapis Lazuli_, I believe."

Kotal just about_ managed_ to turn head, incredibly _woozy_, completely destroying_ any_ confidence woman had in herself.

"If that's not a '_get on with it,_' I don't know _what_ is..."

* * *

"Raiden?"

Raiden incapacitated Baraka, Skarlet following, slumping to ground, eyes wide with terror.

"Kronika will know almost immediately if I_ halt_ time. I have, maybe_ five_ minutes, at best. We need her to _think_ its for _her_ gain, that we are '_giving ourselves up_,' so to speak."

"We can create a _diversion_. We have your back, _Lady Kara._"

Liu ran at _Kollector_, who had broken free of his stocks.

"I am no_ Lady_, Liu," Kara managed simper, grateful for his _chipper_ words, "but _thank you_, all the same. _Right._"

Looking at the sky, Kara halted time, clouds still, sun's rays directed at Kotal. His runes aglow, bronze, then _gold_, fingers finding spinal ridges, working them back into place.

* * *

Attempting what she was about to do was_ risky_, but she had little _option._

_Everyone_ knew Kotal was a part of something _greater_, he had to be _able_ to act, _lead_ his armies, with _Jade_ at his side.

Kara felt her head _thump_, sting at the _back_ of her nose. _Halfway_ up Kotal's spine, woman grit her _teeth_, eyes brightest _coral_, mix of blue and purple,_ keeping_ composure, despite _needing_ to stop, _skull_ throbbing. Jade held her shoulders, keeping Goddess_ upright_, telling Kara she would be _okay,_ that she was _eternally_ grateful, Kara _very_ much so herself for the _support..._

* * *

"Shao tried to _ally_ himself with me, Iron _with_ Amethyst, and I _don't_ mean in a 'friendly' way. It was _possession_, as plain as day. Grey surrounded me, reminded me of..."

_Smoke..._

Kara had known the man during their _trainee_ days at the temple. Whilst they got along, were _congenial_, feelings _did_ arise, the two decided _not_ to act, to _walk_ away. He ended up being _captured_, made in a _cyborg_, a puppet of the _old_ Grand-Master. That _stung_, lance _rammed_ into woman's _heart_, pulling it out, inch by _painful_ inch leaving it _sore,_ bruised, _purple_ blotching _peach_ hue.

"I know where I, _she_ is. Eastern-most side of the palace, _mock_ 'Jinsei Chamber,' it mocks everything _ours_ stands for. _Peace,_ prosperity, good health, positivity, _hope_. This one was erected for_ misery,_ agony, torture. Please, Raiden. I can't _bear_ this."

Noting pallor, Raiden shook his head.

"_I_ will find her, bring her _home._ I _assure_ you, Kara."

She _wobbled,_ God at her side, hands out, at her waist and shoulder. Kung Lao gave her water bottle, Kara using it as _cool_ compress, head, body _too_ warm.

_Outworld's sun is a bitch._

Kara sat, with some help from _both_ men, uncaring for _dust_, cascading with movement, _settling_ on her robes.

_Jade? _

Jade's head span round, _bewildered_ as to where _voice_ was coming from, thoughts too _jumbled_ to focus. Older woman huffed laughter.

_Sorry. I forget it frightens people. He'll be alright. I advise to keep him bathed in sunlight. Also, someone's going to have to bathe, clean him, intimately..._

She said that with _trepidation_. Yes, this was his_ lover_ she spoke with, but Kotal had _little_ choice here. It would be unfair to simply _assume_ he would be _okay_ with this...

_**He will, simultaneously love, hate that...**_

_Both_ ladies giggled, attracting _attention._

_Ahem. I will visit over the course of the week, if that's okay?_

**It is.**

Kotal's voice jolted both, until realisation _slowly_ crept in that his paramour's gem was _connected_ with his, Kara failing to_ hide_ grin.

_That's sweet. I need time to recuperate, also, retrieve myself here, my younger self. As the timelines are fused, it means Shao had his sorcerer, Shang Tsung take me against my will, rend my soul from my body and create another 'Scorpion,' for lack of better term._

**You have full access to the palace. I wish I could assist you, Kara. Thank you. My gratitude is vast.**

_**Ours is. **_

Kara bowed, Emperor and Jade exchanging looks _full_ of hope.

_Thank you, Emperor._

Standing, Goddess _straightened_ robe, _retied_ belt and _smoothed_ down hair, brushing off _beige_ dust as she went.

"We have _permission_ to enter the palace. We must get there,_ before_ Shao does."

Drinking beverage, Kara _felt_ better, siphoning Lapis to create portal.

"_Come on,_" Kara _jumped_ to attention, "came here to find myself, I know where she is.._.lets go get her."_

Her staunch stance _bolstered_ Raiden and the monks. They ran through portal, after sprinting woman, down lengthy, cobbled _dungeon_ corridors...

* * *

"Kara."

Elder God halted eager woman, expression dour.

"This will be _hard_ on you. Hold fast, _firm_, you have more than _proven_ your strength, mentally _and_ physically. Do you have anyone who has your_ shoulder?_"

_Yes, you..._

Saying _that_ wouldn't be _right._

_Likely tear a hole in the fabric of reality, or some shit like that..._

* * *

"_Other_ than you three? My _parents._ Father is getting on, but Mother is still as _sharp_ as a tack. She'll _know_ what to do, what to say. Gods..." Pulling at braid, Goddess grew _frustrated_. "I am _forty-six_ years old, and, yet, I_ rely_ off my parents just as _much_ as I did when I was _younger_. Kara is young here, she needs her, _our_ parents, their _light_ will bring her home."

Raiden nodded.

"I will summon _Tiama_. The _wards_ are down. I advise you remain_ outside_ chamber. I know you want to see her, but I will not risk _harming_ you here too. _Not again_. Putting you through immense _terror_, by _my_ hand would tear _hole_ in my chest."

"_Altruistic,_ Lord Raiden."

Liu and Kara agreed with Kung Lao.

"_Eternally_ so."

_Woman_ added, mind's eye scanning rooms.

"My _clone?_ Likely already knows_ we_ are here, and is gunning for _blood_, if she's anything like _Mileena._" Fiddling, overlapping fingers, then making fist, Goddess felt stress _wriggle_ its way down her spine. "_I_ am _not_ her, nothing like she was _made_ to be, _I swear._"

All three men wondered why woman even felt the_ need_ to say those words.

However, they did not _know_ her.

They _learned_, however, in the past _day_ that she was earnest,_ honest_, soulful, attentive, _friend_, ally, mentor, _General,_ family orientated, considered_ sister,_ _aunt._

That was _more_ than enough, woman _amenable_, to a _fault..._

* * *

Scouring palace halls, _must_ filled nostrils, _heat_ growing, atmosphere _stifling_. Goddess shielded herself, just in case things went awry, _south_ quickly.

Locating source of _volcanic_ pressure, woman sucked in _breath_, hazels gleaming _orchid_, holding_ Hanzo's_ Amber, hoping it would _pacify_ man, who's _humanity_ was _ripped_, now torn apart _wraith_, paper devoured by _ferocious_ flames...

* * *

"_Scorpion._" Kara held hands up. "I ask that you _hear me out_. You _don't_ know _me_, but I assure you I am not the_ enemy._"

Boldly, increasingly _audacious_, Kara held up _Lin Kuei_ amulet, pulling it from robes. Scorpion _bellowed_, smashing table beside him, fist_ obliterating_ it easily. Kara kept outward features _calm_, when internal wished to _flee_. Fire consumed _hands_, running up arms, eyes_ wild_, stones _cracking_ under foot.

"You chose to_ listen?_ _Thank you._" She smiled. "I _would_ have been dead, as soon_ as_ you saw this, _otherwise_. I _won't_ fight you. I _couldn't..._"

"Lin Kuei _gall_ is something, it envelops _everyone_, _everything,_ whether they _like_ it or not..."

Kara _resisted_ shrug.

"And you are_ equally_ tenacious. _Better_ than passive." Offering small smile, she continued. "I ask that you_ question_ Quan." Man tilted head, _extinguishing_ flames. "_Where_ did you find Bi-Han?"

"Outskirts of the border, _between_ China and Japan."

Goddess kept tone_ civil_, shrinking, _shrivelling_ at sheer power she felt emanate from pyromancer not _conducive_.

"How could he have gotten there so _quickly?_ He was what, _twenty-one?_ Lin Kuei training would not have taught him teleportation _that_ young. Imagine what young, _pumped_ up acolytes would do with that_ particular_ power? I _ask_, Scorpion, _not_ order, I won't harm you, if you _choose_ to say _nothing._"

_Quan's_ words rang, _heavy_ bell toll,_ resounding_ in eardrums, making_ man_ double over, _head_ pounding, _woman's_ words _alleviating_ throb?

* * *

_That_ was when he chose to look_ up_, ground _uninteresting_, orange _glow_ coming from woman _increasingly_ relevant, bringing forth _curiosity._

"It's _yours_, but I _didn't_ get this off of _you_. Amber."

Keeping_ precious_ crystal in her hand, she let _own_ make distorted sound _clearer_, so Scorpion could hear it.

Though _muffled_, he heard his _own_ voice, _lacking_ severity, lacking_ rasp_, lacking _edge_, sharp enough to _slice_ if you got _too_ close.

* * *

"Here. You _recognise_ the voice, you _know_ the place. I must go. Behind that _door?_ Have you been _in_ there?"

_Staring_ at Amber as if he were man in desert, _dehydration_ imminent, _everything_ dried up inside, including _blood_, and this were the mirage of _water_ he so desperately _desired_, Scorpion fell, oddly _reticent._

"In that room lies me, my _alternate_ self's body, and my _clone_. Shang Tsung did what to _me_ what Quan did to_ you_. Not as_ heinous_, I would never _compare_ what happened, that would be _impossible_. I am _sorry_, Scorpion. That was a _lot_. I said alternate for a _reason._"

Bowing, Kara stood outside _false_ 'protective chamber,' cocooning what _horror_, she couldn't _yet_ discern.

But, when the _call_ came, from her Mother, her Amethyst _pinging_ with daughter's, Kara swallowed,_ praying_ younger self wasn't too badly hurt, skin_ melted_, bones _showing_ through charred, _parchment_ skin, face, form, _unrecognisable..._

* * *

Scorpion took gem, hurrying to _find_ Quan, sorcerer's presence conveniently _absent_, since his_ revelation_, and this _mysterious_ woman's _words..._

* * *

"Johnny," actor looked up from eyelashes, leaning on interactive map table, "you alright?"

"_No_." Honesty shone _through_ older, younger self _preferring_ lies..."_How_ are_ you_ alright? I _saw_ Kara, and_ Gods_, she looked like a_ Halloween_ prop. _No offence._"

Kara coughed.

"I _knew_ what I was getting myself into. I saw through the _cell_ she was in. I _refused_ to look through her eyes, though _Viper's_ eyes. Yeah, Shang _managed_ to create a clone..."

Blue's widened.

"_Shit!_ Did you have to _kill_ her?"

"_No_, Raiden and my _Mother_ took away the _soul_ she had, took my _body_ and have placed it in the Jinsei Chamber. I spoke with _Scorpion_, tried to _convince_ him to question Quan. I couldn't tell him the_ truth_, he needs to find that out _himself_. I am still_ here_, he did not attack me, so he must have _already_ had an inkling _something_ is amiss. The sorcerer has damn _strings_ on him, pulling him like _marionette_...ought to speak with _Hanzo,_ keep him in the _loop._"

Leaving tent, Goddess nodded to Cassie, who ran beside her, deciding to_ join_ her.

"Need _something_ to do," was her 'excuse' though she _needed_ none, "I don't want to stay _here_, twiddling my _thumbs_, acting like things aren't totally _fucked..._"

Kara put arm around her shoulder, younger appreciating contact of the '_nice_' variety.

Not the '_every five minutes, someone you used to know is about to murder you, having zero control of their faculties_' sort...

* * *

Raiden held _back,_ letting_ Tiama_ assist her younger daughter, in _her_ chamber.

He'd been _warned_ his, and the Jinsei's were _corrupted_, Shinnok's_ blood_ ran through _veins_, crevasses in floor, _puddles_ of life settling, undisturbed for _some_ time, air filled with malice, _thick_, stagnant.

_Why_ his blood was in_ there_, thunderer did not know.

People _kept_ what _Dark_ self had done _secret_, and, whilst Raiden knew _they_ had their _reasons_, he wished they'd just come _out_ with it, reveal_ his_ truth in _this_ timeline...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"It _isn't_ a pretty sight, Lord Raiden."

Tiama held breath, twirling ribbons woven into her braid, weaving them around digits.

"Yes, Shinnok's blood_ is_ in there, and it is from his _head_. You _beheaded_ him. Kronika _removed_ it, a few days prior. Though I _disagree_ with her actions, he is her _son._ She has every_ right_ to retrieve," cheeks grew sallow, "_all_ of him..."

"Why did Cetrion not step _in_, stop_ me?_ Her good grace _surely_ would have changed my mind? I tainted Earthrealm's very _heart_ with hatred, _my_ hatred. Shinnok caused ripples of destruction, throughout millennia, _yes,_ but I never had inclination towards _murder._ Facing her, I shall _seek_ forgiveness, though fully _understand_ if she cannot."

"_If_ Kronika seeks to _revive_ her son, she hasn't_ mentioned_ it. She merely wished Kara well. I cannot risk anything negative further _fraying_ the strings she holds. I can _purify_ the ground, though it will take_ time._"

Raiden offered hand, placing it on top of Tiama's.

"No, Lady Tiama. _You_ have done more than enough. _Kara_ needs you, _I_ will face what _I_ have done alone..."

Scanning _darkened_ chamber, after opening large, cumbersome doors, _grenadine_ permeating azure_ primeval_ waterfall made God tense. _Beside_ himself, Raiden set about purging Jinsei of _malignant_ energy, replacing it with _scintillate_ vitality...

* * *

_Need a hand? _

Kara stood outside chamber, having slept in her own, _third_ day of healing Kotal, _surprisingly_ not taking as much of a _toll_ as she_ thought_ it would. Jade _helped_, immensely. _Anything_ Kara asked, she did, _without_ hesitation, love for Emperor _vast_, without end. She ended up confiding in _older_ woman, Kotal phasing in and out of consciousness, unaware of her_ words_.

They'd had an _argument._ He wished to _slaughter_ Tarkatan, before they would '_turn on him_,' mow down_ villagers_, going about their _daily_ chores, even_ children..._

* * *

Jade, _angered,_ reigned that in, _reasoning_ with God. These people _may_ have been _Tarkatan_, but they were_ innocent_, completely, utterly _devoid_ of anything other than their_ simple_, nomadic lives. They did _not_ fight back, they _shrunk_ back, _clearly_ terrified, children _wide_ eyed, watching_ huge_ man, _weapon_ raised, above _their_ heads.

Kotal _retorted_, they would harm_ his_ people, take the _side_ of D'Vorah, Quan Chi, _Shinnok_. He could not have_ this_ happen, he _knew_ it would.

These people knew _little_, most unable to _read_, write, they lived among Mother Nature, that their _teacher_. How were _they_ savages? _Uncultured?_ They _were_ born with sharp teeth, nails, bone blades _protruding_ from arms.

Jade _combated_, that, _yes_, they_ looked_ dangerous, rather _unattractive_, by _Edenian_ standards, _and_ Osh'Tekk.

They were harmless,_ fearful_, terror in their eyes melting woman's_ heart_, stomach dropping.

_Woman_ stood in _front_ of Kotal, moving with him, pleading, _logic_ utilised.

_God_ stood down, only with _her_ words. _Were_ he alone, all here would be _dead_, blood flowing, sick 'worship' of the deity.

* * *

Feeling _disgusted_, thoughts travelled_ cynical_ path, worrying her.

Was this Kotal the _same_ she knew, all those years ago?

Leaving him hurt, _everything_ inside her screaming, _ordering_ her to go return,_ forgive_, hold _owner_ of her heart for dear _life_, knowing she disagreed with him _wholly._

Abrogating their _rekindled_ romance, she rode off, towards _palace_, before_ turning_, unable to _face_ the Emperor, when he _returned..._

* * *

**Of course,** Raiden sighed, frustration clear,** Lady Kara.**

Kara opened door, laughing softly.

"I bring mop _and_ bucket. _Also_," simper _grew_, cheeks _pink,_ "you _far_ surpass me, in _those_ stakes, _Lord Raiden..._"

Raiden couldn't resist chuckle, wondering just how she managed to _stay_ chipper, _knowing_ what she knew, knowing her younger, _other_ self lay, half _dead_ in chamber, not far from_ there.._.

* * *

"Met my '_other parents_.' That Father said I look more like my Mother with each, _passing_ year. They_ are_ managing, coping _fairly_ well. They met _my_ Mother, frayed his nerves when I mentioned _my_ Father has _arthritis..._"

Heading to corner, large block of bloody _wood_ greeted her, feeling _strange. _She wasn't concerned for _how_ it got there. She _knew_ how.

_More_ so, concerned for the _mental_ state of God _behind_ her, chanting away, words she _recognised_, taught to her _by_ him.

* * *

"Its gone _quiet_, on Earthrealm, though Grand-Master has gotten in touch, as, with_ our_ return comes the Cyber Lin Kuei units. He wants me at the temple, with Master Hasashi, show of _solidarity_. Makes _sense_, though, I am _not_ looking forward to it. Just _want_ to help. Let me know if I'm getting _in_ the way."

**Why would you be getting in the way? Please, keep me in the loop.**

Kara looked over shoulder, brushing brunette behind, knowing she should have brought _two_ elastic bands, _usual_ one given to younger self, sweep back _matted_, scarlet _encrusted_ hair...

* * *

"I'm _used_ to cleaning blood off things, mainly _clothing_, mind..." Goddess trailed off. "Want me to wash anything? Can't have those _blue_ and _white_ robes getting _dirty_." Wryness_ crept_ in. "It'd look _scruffy_. Dry clean them too. Portal to my _house_ is right outside. _Anything_ that needs doing, do let me_ know._"

He _needed_ a _shave_, rubbing jaw, scruffy certainly_ applicable_, appropriate, Kara _eagle-eyed._

She _saw_ him do that, thinking gesture_ cute_, associating the word 'cute' with Raiden _hilarious_, lip bitten _hard_, to keep from laughing...

* * *

"Nothing, at the _moment_." God stepped out from Jinsei stream._ "Thank you."_

Kara nodded, finishing duties.

"Other me is doing great, _all_ things considering. Other than being _svelte_, she is composed, _easily_ soothed. Almost have to_ baby_ her...Did you do _that_, with her, in _your_ timeline?"

"_Baby?_ Crude terminology, would do you a _disservice_. I watched _over_ you, kept you in _flux_, whilst your mind was _repaired_. Prepared meals, they had to be _carefully_ planned, amount _precise_, as you could not eat _too_ much."

Kara's jaw worked.

"In _here?_"

Thunderer shook his head.

_"In my home."_

Jaw _dropped,_ woman unable to keep it up.

"Did I throw up, in _your_ home? _Your_ bathroom? Oh Gods, that is _vile,_ massively disrespectful. I am really, _really_ sorry."

"Your _faculties_ were affected, _Kara_. I knew _what_ I signed up for, when taking role of 'Earthrealm Guardian.' When you were _sick_, bled, wounds reopened, _it_, _they_ were _cleaned_, you _redressed_, by your_ parents_," _stressing_ that, Raiden didn't want woman thinking he'd taken 'care' that little bit_ too_ far...,"and we began _again_. It did not matter. What did was your _recovery._ She did not have _you_ there. You have knowledge _beyond_ your years, are able to _protect_, look after not only her, but _everyone_. I wonder if _I_ am even _needed_ here."

Jaw hung, open, Kara _bewildered._

"Of course we _need_ you! I don't want you ever thinking _anything_ of the sort. Why would I say _that_, if I did not _mean_ it? When I _speak_, I _mean_ it. When I _act_, I _mean_ it. I give it _everything_. I don't do anything by _halves_. Also, you've already_ seen_ me naked. _You_ haven't, but, _he_ did."

Now _Raiden's_ jaw worked, eyes wide, azure bolts scattering,_ skittering_ across the room.

"Johnny Cage gave me, _somewhat_ of an idea, though not enough to _glean_ much, other than I became _more_ than protector, ally, friend _to_ you."

Worried he'd _pushed_ woman too close to the edge, Raiden backed _off_, regaining _composure_, giving her _space._

"If you _wish_ to tell me, I would be _sincerely_ grateful, to hear something other than me, causing _untold_ annihilation, spreading_ alarm_, doubt."

...

...

"_Okay._" Small voice_ reverberated_, warmed God's _chilled_ heart, goosebumps encompassing _entire_ body...

* * *

"When I hit forty, I began feeling _lonely,_ torn, between enjoying_ being_ alone and wanting someone to just _be_ there. It didn't have to be anything _physical_, someone I could _talk_ to, make _tea_, go on walks _with_, with _similar_ interests. I realised that _we_ had that, he and I, I mean. But, we were_ friends_, and I didn't want to 'poke the bear,' given you were struggling with _identifying_ the self. Losing _core_ values, I did what I_ could_ to locate the _path_ you once_ strolled_ down. But, your Soul Gem grew _cold_. You _listened_, _occasionally_ spoke, and, over _two_ years, _God_ began slipping, and you _confided_ in me, just _me_, innermost, _deepest_ secrets, _desires_ revealed. We slept together,_ sleeping_, that was all. We respected one another too _much_ to grasp, pull, give, take. _Reciprocation_ crept in. You _asked_ me to stay, I _did_, for _three_ years. We _found_ each other among scattered, _broken_ parts, puzzle pieces bloody, but _usable_. We 'fixed', glued each other back together, learned, _grew_ together, our gems _bonded_, threads _unbreakable_. They _were_ strained, then_ snapped_," she clicked fingers, "just like _that_, when our timelines merged. Its somewhat _selfish,_ given I know what you look like, _beneath_ robes, yet you do not. It wouldn't be_ proper_, for me to _rectify_ that. Exponential,_ too_ much, too _fast._"

* * *

Room fell quiet, _lacking_ weight, it felt _peaceful,_ woman's irises glowing_ blue_, as strings from White Quartz found her, _sparks_ locating fingertips, little _bolts_ leaving them.

Raiden wasn't able to reply with_ words,_ Kara was _okay_ with that.

He _chose_ to converse through joining of _abilities_, union _sealing_ woman's decision that, even _if_ the God did not _return_ her affection, she would stand _beside_ him, assist him in his roles, in_ whatever_ way she could.

_This_ was more intimate than _sentence_, linguistic study_ failed_, paled in comparison _to_ this.

_This_ let Kara know Raiden_ trusted_ her.

* * *

_Awe_ fuelled steps _towards_ him, _admiration_ had her bow,_ honour_ extend hand.

Thunderer's _generosity_, compassion had no bounds. Woman's heart _fluttered,_ breath held, those _escaping_ her concise.

To know he (according to _Kara_) _deserved_ endearment, for _Goddess_ (he reminded himself, bringing with it _delight,_) to _confess_ heart's intent, bare her _soul_, devoting _energy_ to him, _his_ causes, intimately, seeking him _privately_, caution, written on face, hoping she _hadn't_ disrupted apt solitude with _own_ needs.

God came to the decision she couldn't _possibly_ manage that.

He wouldn't be able to_ tell_ her to leave, as, when she was _there_, his head _stopped_ spinning, top coming to _halt_, it didn't hurt to recall_ memories_, remember _mistakes..._

Kara_ affirmed_, she speculated he may, _possibly_ care, _more_ than he was allowed, _allowing_ himself to say.

She didn't _want_ to hypothesise, deciding, _instead_ to keep the _faith_, faith in God _unwavering._

* * *

She left, _determined_ to make some sort of _difference_, heading for portal room, Earthrealm Military Kamp destination...

* * *

"Kano _and_ younger Kano took younger Sonya and Johnny. They know if they _kill_ them..."

Johnny paced, making fists, Kara, Cassie and Jacqui trying to calm him.

"They _won't_ exist _here_."

Latter added, pulling dreads into ponytail. P_ings_ went off in actor's mind, and _everyone_ saw the light bulb turn _on..._

"_Wait._ If Sonya is alive _here_, then that would _mean..._"

"She _is_ alive! She wasn't crushed under all that _rubble_. Kronika _rewound_ time, right? So, that would mean Mom _is_ alive, but very likely _hurt._" Cassie raked hand through hair, pacing, painting air blue. _"Shit..."_

His daughter ran up to him, squeezing him tightly, Kara _assuring_ the Cage's that they _would_ get the two back. _None_ would die.

None that _needed_ too.

The world, _both_ world's could do without _Kano_. He brought viciousness, terror, cold-blooded _murder_ in the guise of 'mercenary...'

* * *

Darkening shades of _Sapphire_ emanated from Kara's gem pouch, her _chest_ aglow...

Awkwardly, she _shifted_, needing to answer the 'call.'

It _was_ from her_ leader_, after all, Hanzo's Amber joining in, _soon_ after, two colours, once _vehemently_ battling, now _co-existing_, rather _peacefully._

It _cheered_ woman, looking on the _bright_ side a little easier.

_For the moment._

* * *

_"That wasn't very nice..."_

Kara stood, near her leader, arms folded, smirk painting _itself_ over lips.

"Kuai _knew_ you were there."

Hanzo _scowled_, face like thunder.

"Only because of _you._"

_Smirk_ deepened, eyes_ crinkling_.

"Lovers _quarrel_ already? _Oh dear..._"

Both men openly _gaped_, the _cryomancer's_ face trying to cover _amusement_. He shook his head at her, _pyromancer_ openly ignoring_ whatever_ it was they were _scheming_ (the two _sure_ he thought that,) walking past, eyes on Lin Kuei Cyber Factory's _open_ door...

* * *

"_Frost_ is in there?" Waving hand, three _grey_ orbs appeared, one carrying _Aquamarine_.

"Why would she _return_, fully knowing I would _arrest_ her?"

"_Power-hungry_. No wonder she _joined_ Kronika. See? Her aura is _lighter_ than usual, has _silver_ lining it. Kronika's gem is _Platinum_, shimmers_ blue_ with sunlight..."

Kuai pat his General's shoulder, Kara seeing _apprehension._

"We _will_ end this, Grand-Master. We will _undo_ this mess, among the _wreckage_ lie our friends, _comrades_, acolytes. We didn't come here to shirk_ duty_. Running is the _easiest_ thing to do, until you _cannot_ move. As _soon_ as we are in there, Frost will shut the facility's power source down. There are _inhibitors_ in there. Your aura's are _wavy,_ there are _gaps_ in-between, when it should be like _shroud._"

Hanzo stepped up to the plate, growl _partially_ masked with footfall, scuffing gravel.

"Then we shall _remove_ Frost's, make her witness the _truth_, see how 'sure' she is of her_ convictions_. She won't_ last_ long, not when _fire_ melts her _resolve..._"

Kara stopped both men, offering apologetic look.

"I know what is in _there,_ I am trying to _lighten_ the mood. We are down," counting _soured_ gut, "_thirty_ men, with no sign of _where_ they_ could_ be. I see_ red_, splashed all over the_ floors_ of the factory. Don't need to be a _genius_ to know where that_ came_ from, from_ whom_. Caution. Sektor will use_ any_ means available to _make_ us _yield_, become the next generation of 'Lin Kuei, Cyber Units.' Pretty sure _neither_ of you want that _fate_, and I _certainly_ do not."

Standing to attention, salutes exchanged, the three kombatants took one last breath, cool, Autumn air _refreshing_, before entering the horror show _spectacle_ Frost, Sektor and Cyrax had so '_graciously_' put on.

* * *

_"Desist."_

Sektor's _mechanical_ laughter froze woman, shiver following length of spine_ jarring._

"A _woman?_ Kuai," his leader_ glowered_ at him, "_really?_ What did she do to rise _up_ the ranks? Didn't think_ you_ so base..."

General, _mortified_ found herself cornered, _three_ men's eyes upon her.

"That wasn't a _request_, Sektor. _Stand down,_ or I will _make_ you."

_That_ sounded leader-_ish_, impressing _herself_, somewhat. Kuai had her back, (_Not on it, for fuck's sake. By Raiden's holy thunder...)_ Hanzo following, woman grateful.

"That was an _order_, Sektor. Either _stop_ what you are doing, or I will find your _off_ switch and_ press_ it. I will_ restore_ you. Despite your little 'insinuation,' I _won't_ hold it against you."

_I've got this. Trust me?_

Kuai and Kara exchanged nods and smiles.

**_Of course. I shall locate Frost, Hanzo Cyrax. We will end this, before it has chance to fully materialise._**

Leader's ran in _opposite_ directions, destroying _machinery_, pulling out _tubes_ as they went.

* * *

Kara was left to _face_ brother-in-arms, _once_ friend, now _enemy_, not by his _own_ hand, aching heart not _in_ the fight,_ nor_ head...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

"We must locate _Kharon_, the Netherrealm's ferryman. His fleet can get us across the endless _Blood Seas_. I know, _personally_, they are continuous, the smell noxious, _repugnant._"

"Would he even _help_ us? Don't you have to offer him your _soul_, or something?"

Everyone looked at Johnny like his skin was _purple._ Hanzo continued.

"_Kronika's Keep_ lies beyond those seas... I met the immortal, _many_ times. He _knows_ I lay intent bare. I hide nothing."

"You'll need someone to help you _get_ there. Mind if_ I_ come with?"

Leader _accepted_ Kara's assistance, Kara nodding, heading over to Kuai, asking him to join the two.

He agreed, deciding they would hold_ back_, as Hanzo spoke with this 'immortal being.'

* * *

_Forth_ day found Raiden quiet, _reluctant_ to speak, mind pouring over _possibilities_, trying to give each, every one _fleeting_ moment, before it _left_, leaving him _stressed_, headache _pulling_. Kara was _single_ owner of his White Quartz for_ reason_. She wouldn't swaddle,_ coddle_, feel _bad_.

She would stay, sat in the _same_ room, her presence balm, speaking_ unnecessary_.

Things were _wrong_, thunderer viewing clouds in the sky, _grey_ scale, not of his _own_ doing. Whenever the Keeper of Time was _mentioned_, surrounds grew _still_, wind stilled, eyes frantically scanning for _source_ of melancholy, air thick _sludge_, swallowing it bringing fits of terrible _coughing_.

Kronika watched over the timelines, making sure things went how she _wanted_ them to go.

Was she watching over _them_, somehow? _Beady_ eyes, peering from behind _curtain_, drawn before anyone _spotted_ her?

_How she wanted them to go..._

Revelation had him leave, _abruptly_, warriors wondering _what_ had gotten into him...

* * *

"_Sulphur_ and _decay_...aren't I glad breakfast was _several_ hours ago?"

Kara held nose, questioning how men weren't _green_ at the gills.

"We _aren't_ alone." Kuai ceased steps, ears keen. "Its_ you_."

Hanzo coughed, _masking_ it with grunt, fist at chest.

"I _thought_ we would bump into him. He is _aimless_, Quan _abandoned_ him. He is of little threat. _Without_ puppeteer, he lies, _still_."

Shifting Onyx_ blinded_ Kara, energy worming its way into _mouth_. Bitterness bloomed, want to cough_ growing_. Biting hand, woman halted time.

_Kharon is in need of assistance. Someone is trying to kill him? I can't see who, but their aura is making me dizzy. Its whirring, blurring, buzzing?_

_"D'Vorah."_ Man exclaimed, disbelief running over him like _waterfall_. "She _tried_ to kill me..."

Hanzo shook woman free of hold, running out, telling Kuai to keep a look out, in case of_ ambush_.

The Grand-Master of the Lin Kuei hauled his General up, shaking head at other man's abrupt _departure_.

* * *

Defeating D'Vorah, Hanzo freed Kharon, immortal 'welcoming' him, pulling him aside _suddenly._ As man turned in _surprise_, D'Vorah's pincer rammed itself _in-between_ his ribs. He was thrown_ from_ abode, _spasms_ immediate, tar-like _ooze_ seeping from side. Kara ran over, wraith Scorpion facing D'Vorah down, burning intensity of _rage_ palpable, skin cracking, eyes crackling, ticking _time_ bomb.

Hanzo _was_ ticking time bomb, dying _second_ time...

* * *

Falling to the ground, clutching ribs, Hanzo began coughing up _blood_, skin _ghastly_ complexion, veins raised, black _sludge_ flowing instead of blood.

"Take _my_ soul, give it to_ Scorpion._"

Kara shook head, _several_ times, unwilling to hear_ this._

"I haven't extracted a soul _before._"

Man _groaned_, forcing himself up. Kara knelt, his back against her chest.

"Then _learn_ to do so, and do so_ quickly_. I've been poisoned, _Kara_. I don't have time to _sit_ and _chat._"

Goddess _acceded_, ignoring such stoic, _brave_ man_ idiotic_.

"With a _conscience?_ I don't know if I_ can..._"

"It _wasn't_ a request." Kara huffed. Despite situation, she _smiled_. "I am _ordering_ you to _retrieve_ it. I _will_ die, but he doesn't _have_ too. Take it, before we fade into _nothingness._"

"Even in_ death_, you are _poetic_." She mentally prepared herself. "Fine. It was an _honour_, fighting _alongside_ you. We always knew you_ were_ in there," she pointed to Scorpion, wraith_ circling_ D'Vorah, _preventing_ her fleeing, "we _believed_ in you, and you _gained_ that belief. Self-belief is far _better_ than self-hatred, _isn't it?"_

Man _nodding_ heartened woman. He looked at_ peace_, he had done what was _needed_, moved _on_ with his life, his part_ played_, in life's _machinations._

* * *

_Carefully,_ Kara managed to _extricate_ man, take his _soul_, placing it inside _growing_ Amber, now size of her palm.

"_Rest easy,_" she stood, brushing knees of_ ash_, "we _will_ succeed. You wouldn't have lain down your _life_, had you thought _otherwise..._"

* * *

Holding sphere outstretched, woman made _offer_, ultimatum to spectre.

"Your _future_ self had given over his soul. It is_ yours_ to reclaim, _if_ you want it. I must _inform_ you that, if you do not, _both_ will fade, no longer exist in _any_ timeline, your memory will_ perish_ with you. _However,_ your _legacy_ is in each Shirai Ryu_ warrior_. Yes," she turned, vanquishing worry, little _point_ in its presence being there, "you _reform_ them, create _Fire Garden_, in which hope's flame can _never_ be extinguished._ Kill her_, and _take_ this, or kill her and _remain_ here."

Man growling_ confirmed_ suspicions.

"Somehow, I _doubt_ you want The Netherrealm to be _final_ resting place. I restored you in _my_ timeline, I can _restore_ you, or I can _walk_ away. _No_ games, no _lies_. I will turn _other_ cheek, forget _any_ of this happened. None will _care_ for D'Vorah's death. _Harsh,_ but she had_ chance_ to redeem herself, choosing, _instead_ to whittle away at all that is _good_ in the world. I am going to_ turn_ around, and hold_ this_ out. _This_ is about what _you_ want, not_ I_, not_ Earthrealm_, nor the Shirai Ryu..."

Kara turned, back to _whatever_ was going on behind her, ears keenly picking up on D'Vorah, _screeching_, rot finding nostrils_ disgusting..._

She _vowed_ to stay there, _until_ man had made _decision._

She wasn't about to _renege_ on her words.

* * *

"I will stay_ here_, keep this_ safe._"

Kara held _orb_ tightly, telekinesis _keeping_ it impervious to yet _more_ damage.

Her mind also kept wraith's _eruptions_ at bay, woman _promising_ man he would be _safe_ here, his tone _becoming_ familiar, _less_ acerbic, once he set foot on Shirai Ryu _soil..._

* * *

Scorpion held up hands, moment his feet hit _Shirai Ryu_ soil. Raiden, confounded_ questioned_ both he and Kara.

"_Lord Raiden._ I am here, in my _other's_ stead. He is dead, _poisoned_, died by D'Vorah's pincer." He gestured to _Kara_, woman telling him her _name_. "Kara gave me _chance_. On _all_ I have left, I promise I mean _no one_ here harm. I will not cause any _more_ loss. I have done enough, harmed _many_. You were _right_, Kara. Quan_ fled_, as he knew_ once_ I found out the_ truth_, I would _hunt_ him down, to ends of Earthrealm, Netherrealm, wherever the_ rotten_, corrupt, _arrogant_, maniacal _bastard_ chose to scurry_ off_ too. I wish to be _neutral_, that _may_ change, though, for _now_, I merely ask for _asylum_. Nothing _more_, nothing _less."_

"That, you _shall_ have. Hearing of Hanzo's death, whilst_ upsetting_, he _knew_ what he was doing. He knew you could carry on his _magnificent_ legacy."

Kara kept _similar_ train of thought, wishing she hadn't, _seconds_ later...

* * *

"I_ too_, am neutral_. Personal_ reasons."

Raiden's face dropped, eyebrows making _sharp_ decline. Scorpion _ignored_, God skipped _straight_ to inquiry, hints of_ indignation_ creeping in...

* * *

"Because of me? _Whom_ do you stand with?"

Kara stood, Liu's _arm_ in front of her, _preventing_ her from confronting God _unappreciated._

"_Yes_, and _none_. I do not wish to 'pick a side.' That, to me only brings conflicts of _interest_, especially if someone you give a _damn_ about goes and turns into something you did not _think_ they could become. I can't pretend I _like_ feeling this way. I _really_, damn well don't. It _hurts_, it hurts_ everything_, and its taking everything _in_ me to hold back. I am questioning this, the _change_. What's brought _this_ on? And, don't you _dare_ say_ me_. I would do anything to _aid_ you, all here. _They_ know that." Goddess sneered, looking away. "It would seem _you_ don't..."

Gem in pouch began _shocking_ her, Liu's eyes downcast, seeing _where_ this was heading. Kara's chest was _scratched_, as White Quartz fought its way _out_ of 'confines,' Kara_ grabbing_ it,_ recapturing_, placing it next to _her_ crystal, right over her _heart._

Raiden could _hear_ her heartbeat, _nature's_ symphony _drowned_ out, _Goddess_ recapturing _his_, increasingly _hardening_ heart. It _sunk_, spirit waning, _yellow_ lines 'attacking' her.

Swallowing, God _tried_ finding composure among fallen leaves, _too_ many piles to _count._

He and Kara were tied _long_ before they realised, _wool_ wrapping, knotting,_ pulling_ them together...

* * *

"How is she _always_ one step ahead of us?! Why am I unable to _predict_ her moves? This _happened_ before, this is my_ decline?_ The _moment_ I fall? _No_. I will not _allow_ it!"

Scorpion backed off, _slowly_, Kara having him and friends get behind her, their _guardian_ wavering, aura _watercolour,_ paling, _transparent_ in spots, replaced with shades of midday _sun_.

Skies cleared of fluffy _white_ clouds, readying for sheet rain, _drenching_ everything in its path. Vision_ fogging_, Raiden approached, _frozen_ in step. He _thought_ it _Kronika,_ vanity_ full_ bloom, appearing in _all_ her 'glory.'

No. _This_ wasn't harsh, what surrounded him was_ pure_, serene, graceful _wisps_ wrapping its _ribbons_ around his soul, _playfully_ latching.

_This_ was Kara. She had her hand up, palm facing him, walking towards him herself.

* * *

_I am not letting you do this. I won't watch you fall apart, shatter. Stop it. Where has our fierce, but loyal protector gone? Is your moral compass broken? Sword fractured? Shield rusted? Armour weakened? Please._

Goddess waved him off.

_Spare me this nonsense. I have heard it all before, and I refuse to let you be broken record. Fight me, if you must, but know that, despite my respect being vast, all-encompassing, that won't cloud my judgement._

* * *

Raiden's expression changed _instantly_. It went from bringer of _violent_ thunderstorms, _flooding_ following, to _smiling?_ He was _pleased_ woman had admonished him?

Kara kept _going_, obviously going _somewhere_, accomplishing _something_. She took peek at stone, seeing _resident_ white batting off yellow _intruder._

* * *

"I'll be over _there_, with the _adults._ Let us know if you wish to _join_ us, the _sooner,_ the better. My _head_ is killing me, may just _vomit_, to be honest."

Handing him White Quartz, Goddess resisted looking into _remorseful_, pearly blues.

"_Betray_ it, betray _us_, but know we _won't_ take it _lightly._"

Thunderer's hand shot out, fingers finding tie of belt. Kara spun around, eyes _hard,_ face stern.

_"Stop this."_

**_"I can't..."_**

Raiden looked at _Liu_, frozen in _shock_, mid-step, evidently going_ after_ Kara.

"But I _know_ who _can._"

Kara _bawle_d, fists _near_, not _quite_ touching, never_ touching_ God's chest.

"_I'm sorry,_" voice broke, "I can't be a _bystander_, watching your _descent_. Not again. I _can't_ forgive myself. Even if I _had_ gotten through," she _scoffed_, "wouldn't have been _able_ to stop you."

_**"You just did..."**_

Taking _stressed_ hands, Raiden _uncurled_ digits, holding them, chin on her head, moment amusing, _comforting_ woman.

* * *

Wrapping arms around him _melted_ resolve, Goddess _liquid_, pain found temples, nose, mouth, neck, spinal ridges tense.

Raiden told her to 'let go,' 'relinquish control.' Kronika was aware, _fighting_ back, _million_ years of _honed_ abilities far _surpassing_ Kara's mere_ twenty-five_. Thunderer grew _ill_ at ease, but _hid_ it from woman.

He would call _all_ to arms the _next_ day, _this_ day Kara's.

_Kara_ needed his attention,_ God_ giving it_ freely._

* * *

He _apologised_ to his _charges_, retiring to _seclusion._

It _wasn't_ seclusion, Raiden unsure as to _why_ he told people that.

_They_ knew, he knew _they_ did.

He wasn't _ashamed_ of Kara, _no._

He was _ashamed_ of _himself..._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"_Lord Liu._"

Raiden bowed, two men hovering above newly forming _galaxy_, oranges, reds, blues, purples, _familiar_ gem colours, latter, in particular _taking_ him, placing him_ firmly_ in repose. _Here_, he felt _weightless_, hardships did not exist, taxing mind, connections _between_ neurons misfiring. Holding hand, palm up, particles, precious, _life_ in centre, life in its _early_ stages budding, _developing_, three-hundred-sixty degree _view_ filling man with aspiration.

Very much_ human_, mortal, _irony_ amusing, Raiden saw things with _new_ eyes, wishing to_ broaden_ horizons, life _full_ life, now he had a _time_ limit.

He also wished to find_ Kara_, knowing _brilliant_, newly _deified_ man stood, smiling before him would grant him that,_ single_ wish.

* * *

"You bring me here, _crucial_ moment in time, and all I want to do is_ ask_ things of you. The fact you _brought_ me here, let me _exist_ proves that my every _confidence_ in you was, _is_, correct."

Liu nodded, offering red ribbon, man _friend_ for many, God _protector_ of all.

"_Ask me anything,_ dear friend. I have the _utmost_ respect for you, as _vast_ as the space I_ seek_ to create, and I seek to create rather a_ lot_ of it."

Man chuckled, wrapping gift around wrist. Liu summoned braided, _mauve_ bracelet, keeping _unspoken_ promise.

"I wish to find Kara, _if_ she wishes it."

"Oh," Liu grinned, "she _wishes_ it. She was not aware, nor wanted to make herself think _anything_ of you, _other_ than friend. However, she gave me _this_, prior to our battle with Kronika. This, to _most_ is mere material, _unworthy_ of status. _We_ know this tethers, it links, _ties_ the two of you. I _saw_ how you look at her. Yes, _look._ _Raiden,_" he placed hand on man's shoulder, "I _promise_ to create Kara, the situation in which all of her _family_ connect, her_ tree_ beginning."

Alien_ emotion_ came to fore, older's eyes _watering,_ saline creeping into wrinkles under eyes.

* * *

"Thank you. There is, much I have to say, _admit_, to both myself _and_ Kara. I kept emotion at bay, _foolishly_ thinking if I _opened_ my heart, it would be _pulled_, damage too _severe_ to continue. I already_ had_, as soon as I _saw_ Kara, laying, _helplessly_ on the floor of her bedroom, _supposed_ to be her safe place, now _sullied_. She certainly _twinged_ strings, _twisted_ them, but her _lilt_, she sung, _radiated_ optimism. The world could throw _whatever_ it wished, she would bear it, all with grace, ease, she conquered _mountains_, conquered _walls_ I built in my mind, in _front_ of my heart. I thought myself _fickle_, Kara's constant, _consistent_ hearth evaporated _acidity_ I had grown, circumstances too much. Around _her_, I could not care for _stress_, her aura obliterated _concern_, abilities whisking off pain. Everything she _did,_ she _did_ for me, yet I _hid_, behind _pretence_ and 'godhood.' Her _favourite_ thing? Venturing_ outside_, hands in soil, _one_ with earth, planting, watering, flowers _kaleidoscope_, coherently, confidently_ explaining_ their meaning, their_ scent_, properties. Many could be used in _healing_, of which_ I_ was her," he laughed, "'guinea pig.' How _did_ I fight her? Treat her? As if she were my shadow and I wanted it gone. Sadness engulfed, took my spirit, sharpened tongue, caustic lance piercing any and all. I repaid her kindness with _acerbic_ contention. She _abated_ my conniption, but it found a way_ around_ her guard. _Please._ As _Kara_ knew _me_, as _I_ knew _her,_ I would like to start _there._ Before that, traverse, _witness_ world with fresh eyes, as _new_ man. _If_ I am able, I will try and _locate_ Kara. I can only hope she _isn't_ upset with me. I gave _glimmers_ of affection, _her_ Amethyst aglow with my _own_ energy, _reciprocating_, then took it back, selfishly _keeping_ thoughts, honesty to _myself..._"

Liu, considerate of _companion's_ plight, _kept_ reserved.

* * *

"Her light _carried_ me through, when_ obscurity_ had me question, when twilight _disguised_ intent, when my own mind _battled_ against me, when I should have _ensconced_, Kara led me into _halcyon_, lilac glow, ripping_ apart_ darkness, _shreds_ falling, pooling at my feet, _fibres_ in air, whipping, whirling themselves_ away_ from me. If I get _chance_, am given, gifted her _incandescence,_ I shall hold it dear, _treasure_ it. I _pray_ her truth is my own, I can lie _no_ longer. _Deny her anything?_ I don't know if I _could_ do that. I _must,_ if single thing _apologise._"

Lord Liu clapped hands together, showing Kara, on steps of _Shirai Ryu_, Hanzo's Amber in hand, _friend's_ gems controlled with mind's eye, circling around her body. She _chanted_, same words Raiden used to_ pacify_ Jinsei...

His heart lifted, _ignoring_ ache in chest, from holding breath_ in_ that little bit _too_ long...

"The world needs her _joy_, Raiden. It will be the better_ for_ it. Hold firm, _take your time._"

Liu foresaw _several_ variations of their future, retaining _those_ to himself, though his smile spoke _volumes_, tale after _wondrous_ tale...

* * *

_Hnnh?_

Kara saw _stars_ behind eyelids, chill _prickling_ skin. She _went_ to place hands on ground, _haul_ herself up. When she felt _nothing_, she _squealed_, floating _Gods_ know where.

The _last_ time she was floating, it wasn't by _her_ accord.

From _then_ on, she chose to _walk_, at least she had decision, _brain_ making legs, feet_ move_.

* * *

"_Is everyone alright?_" Being lowered, Goddess sat on knees, hand at side keeping her upright,_ shaky_ limbs not helping things. Surrounds were cool, air _gentle_, bubble surrounding woman, _impermeable_, transparent, _protective_ nature making woman believe it was her _Mother's_ doing.

Looking up, she was _surprised_, upon seeing_ Liu_, aglow cyan _Dragon_ tattoo, snaking down right_ arm_, its head on his_ back_. Irises _exact_ shade of _Raiden's,_ Kara lowered head, _slowly_, moving it pulling at muscles feeling_ tight_, like she'd stayed in_ bed_ too long, head_ foggy_, having _overslept._

* * *

Stretching, Liu bowed in return, offering hand. Kara took it, hazels_ clearing_ upon contact.

"Thank you, but, _why_ am I here? No one_ else_ is?"

Kitana stepped forward, rubbing back of head.

"I do not _understand_ either,_ though,_ from looking_ around?_" Swirls of dust twisting, _dancing_ in darkness _shimmered_ in her eyes. "I'd wager _this_ is the _beginnings_ of the universe."

Goddess nodded head, hand at chest.

"_Empress._"

Kitana laughed.

"I was, for _three_ days."

Liu smiled, holding her hand.

"You still _can_ be. Raiden passed on his powers to me. Kronika kept _defeating_ me, _until_ she realised that she could not _change_ the outcome. She could _alter_, _reverse,_ but was, _ultimately_ unable to make it so _she_ won, taking over _everything,_ starting _again..._"

_"Lord Liu, huh?_"

Kara _teased_, meaning little jape. God's smile _grew._

"Kara, you are here because of what you have _done._ What you've_ accomplished_, placing all _above_ yourself, _selflessness_ deserves _recognition_. If you wish, I would like to _deify_, have you at my_ side_, an _ally_ in creating world _without_ suffering. I _wish_ I could say that _was_ the case. However. What I saw _dictates_ that, with_ happiness_ comes _sadness_, life _comes_ death, _gain_ comes _loss_. It would be easy to _eliminate_ negatives, but that would limit very _human_ feelings, and I will not _limit_ them, in _any_ way."

"_Yes._" Kara affirmed,_ tears_ making their way from ducts. "_Passed on?_ Does that mean he_ died?_"

Sucking in breath, Goddess bit lip, really not _wanting_ to cry.

"No. He has_ transformed_, he is all around us, in _flux_. He was here, _before_ you. He asked _for_ you, but my hold on time is _slight_. As of yet, I cannot_ summon_ much. That _will_ change Kara. _Wish it_, merely _ask_, and I will _do_ it. I will make _sure_ you come to be, your _linage_, as will Raiden. _Human_ Raiden."

"Please," woman waved hand, "_forgive_ me, but _stop_, Lord Liu. Could I have a _minute?_ This is making me want to sob. _Happy cry..._"

She elaborated, turning head, body following.

"We have _all_ the time in the _universe..._"

Kara _laughed_, mopping tears with sleeve.

"That's_ entirely_ up to you..."

* * *

"Raiden carried me through _thick_ and_ thin_, never dropping, wavering. He gave me his_ home_, his clothing, his_ food_, I never knew how many variations of _tea_ there _were..._"

God and Princess snickered.

"Fed me, looked after me, _trained_ me, I really appreciate that he taught me to fight _properly_, instead of acting as if I were made of _paper._ I _needed_ to get hurt, be _taught_ that pain, _controlled_ pain is a _lesson_. Be _quicker_, observe, _observe_ again, stay _on_ toes. _Younger_ Kara told me _all_ I needed to know, _recall_ his 'Light' self. If _only_ I had the _nerve_ to _speak_ up. I _bet_ he knew. I mean, _whenever_ I was in his presence, my power would _flare_, Amethyst puffing _white_ bolts, tiny, _inconceivable_, meaningless, to most, bar us. _Us?_"

Raking through hair, Goddess laughed. It was_ tatted_, she was sure strands were in_ several_ directions.

"_When_ White Quartz reciprocated, I felt like my heart would bust out of my chest,_ smashing_ ribs. _When_ did I become so bold, yet _incredibly_ stubborn? Indiscretions are _terrible_, but I _learned_. I _needed_ looking after, Raiden did that _and_ more. I talked, about whatever, _personal_ things, didn't seem to _bother_ him, didn't flinch _or_ grimace. Earnest, his _brilliant_, quick mind, philanthropy, he is precious gold in _rusted_ world. Please, may I _see_ him? Did he phase from_ existence?_"

"He _has_, though he came with _request_, to see you, in _your_ new life, in_ his_ new life."

"_Yes!_" Salt made hazel's squint, nods bringing_ drips_, trails south, wetting cheeks, collarbone, slipping down robes..."_Sorry._" Composing herself, Kara cleared throat. "I would very much _like_ that. Human Raiden...I wonder what he _looks_ like? Gods, I enjoy his company, I _welcome_ it. _He_ is welcome. I want to greet him with _open_ arms, through fear affection will_ spook_ him."

"_Lady Kara,_" Kitana _reasoned_, voice feathery, _supportive_, "if _Raiden_ asked this, such a great, _wonderful_ soul, bearing his heart, _wholly_, _without_ fear of _judgement?_ Affection would be given back, _tenfold._"

_Spluttering,_ Kara bawled, _ethereal_ butterflies fluttering in stomach, precociousness_ endearing_, woman inquiring _where_ she got that from, what _hat_ she pulled it from, which _magic_ trick made her confident, intrepid, _unafraid_ to broach such dynamic, _vivid_ man, such as Raiden...

* * *

"Thank you, _Lord Liu_, _Kitana._"

The three exchanged bows.

"_Anything_, in any way I can express how _grateful_ I am, do let me me know. I fully_ accept_ your offer, to _become_ my duties. Have little excuse to be _lazy_ now..."

Gilt _gold_ left God's hands, surrounding woman, protective _symbols_, painting_ themselves_ over form, _amulets_ placed around neck, on wrist, power flowing through veins new, _different_.

Liu breathed new _life_ into _minor_ Goddess, creating _Divine_ _Goddess_, _Protector_, _Shepherd to the Dead_, _Divine Healer_.

_Singular_ timeline began, Kara watching it grow, _fascination_, childlike _awe_ all-encompassing. People she _knew_, had _yet_ to meet, _familiar_ voices, buildings, gem _spectrum_ vivid, _beauteous._

She _focused_ on this _peaceful_ view, increasing_ dizziness_ ignored...

* * *

_3rd Timeline_

_Baggy sweats are so underrated, long, tiresome days wrapped in thick robes, wondering why, oh why did I opt for these, over form skimming, thin, breathable attire. Having chance to sit, without fear someone is hurt, fingers wrapped around mug of hot jasmine tea heavenly, being able to take gloriously long showers without calls for aid? I took all of these for granted, youth audacious, parents very much correct in their opinions..._

_I found a quaint little home, just outside Chicago, Three Oaks. One bedroom, but that had a balcony, and large ground floor, open-plan living/kitchen area, and substantial garden. I planted carnations, rainbow spectrum in one corner, the other catnip, my Burmese, Shuĭ staying there for some time, snaffling like pig in sty, entertaining me. I found I didn't mind being alone, younger me hating it, with passion. Older me relished, town quiet, people friendly, relaxed atmosphere underrated._

_Everything with Lord Liu confused me for a while, though I freely took on mantel he bequeathed. 'Shepherd to the Dead,' 'Divine healer,' siphoning magic he readily gave to me rougher than first thought. I felt drunk, woozy, like head was under water. It took years to be shaped into what he wanted me to be. Mother and Father taught me to give a damn, help others, it didn't matter if they took it and ran._

_Though it hurt, it was some people's truth, and I had zero right to quiz them on it..._

* * *

_A face, a name did pop up, from time to time. Once Lord Liu explained that Raiden had passed on his abilities to him, bringing out his own, in the form of fire, I asked where he was, suddenly frightened of loneliness. I missed him, more than I could say. He knew, saw right though me, mere paper, held towards light source, that being forming sun. The second I had to glance, carnelian sphere sparked wonderment, moment of the birth of the solar system stunning me into silence. I had been stripped of energy, as I hadn't been created yet, nor had my parents, their parents, so on, so forth._

_Kitana had, however. I grinned, likely looking mad. We knew they would find each other. Even here, their bond was unbreakable. It defied time, space, anything, anyone who tried to get in their way was unable to stop it._

* * *

_Lukewarm shower, Summer well on its way, getting ready for bed, I had to admit to myself that loneliness did creep in, seep through veins leaving ice in their wake. It had been three years since the new timeline had been created, all found their peace, bar myself._

_Lord Liu informed Hanzo that he had looked through a thousand timelines, and in all, his family were killed. The leader took that badly, as was expected. It took a while for him to be able to speak about his past, trauma, what it felt like to be deceased, as good as..._

_I gave him shoulder, an ear, if he required it._

_He would not say so, ask for help, but I knew he would accept it, without hesitation._

* * *

_Liu married Kitana, Jade married Kotal, Jacqui and Takeda are engaged, Cassie has met someone...I feel for him, having Johnny and Sonya's eyes on him. I felt immense joy for my friends, calling them charges impertinent..._

_But, loneliness tripped me, stumbling through life, through town. Dating isn't for me. I like company, I adore being about to talk to someone, about anything or nothing. However, they needed to realise, and quickly that I am a person, with thoughts and feelings. I am not th__ere for their entertainment, nor their 'use,' whenever they feel like it. I have a voice, and knack for telling people what I think, what I want, in as fair a way as I can manage._

_I only get loud in two situations, and one hasn't happened in such a long while, I fear I, my body wouldn't know what to do, how to react. _

_My mind certainly does, but form? _

_Not ready to 'give up,' 'shut up shop,' just yet._

_By the Gods...by me? NO!_

* * *

_Knock threw me, given it was almost nine, and neighbours were scarce. It occurred to me to ready myself, just in case, vines of aurelian weaving down arms, spine, bedroom light making them glimmer, runes embedded in skin flaring, mellow orchid. It darkened were I in danger, increasing my power when needed._

_When absolutely necessary._

_Looking out of landing window made me aware of someone, a rather tall man..._

_Stomach quivered, mind wanting it to be him, to be Raiden, back, for me._

_He'd returned, looked for, found me, my little corner of the world?_

* * *

_Stupidity reared its ugly head, cursing, being nasty._

_Blocking that out, heading downstairs took an age, somewhere, my mind wondered just how old he would be, how old Liu made him, after reshaping._

_How much did he remake? Remodel?_

_Whoever the stranger was, they did not look as broad as 'once God' was._

_Flickers of scepticism made me laugh, bitterly._

_Raiden had his life, his mind, he could do with those as he wished._

_Whether I came into the picture or not was irrelevant..._

* * *

_Somewhat combing through wet hair with hand, I slicked it back, adjusting clothing to look less like slob, fact I was in my home testament to fact I felt I didn't need to 'dress up.' _

_Opening door, reality phased, running off in my peripheral, smiling man before me, hope finding brown irises? Breath scurried off after, thought process failing, sound, dying to be voiced, if I could open my damn mouth, without slack jaw..._

_I bet I looked ridiculous, like I'd broken into someone's house._

_ Raiden changed, completely, utterly, and Gods, how my heart thudded, blood hot in ears._

_My mind? _

_I couldn't believe it, let myself think he'd come back for me, wished to see me._

_'Don't be so vain, arrogance is a horrible trait,' brain chirped, throwing out insults like sweets children didn't like..._

* * *

_I stepped into small garden beside him, letting him through, staring at ground, expecting it to quiver, all of this lie, fabrication of isolated mind, seeking companionship. _

_He waited, side-eye not consent for him to enter space. I nodded, reeling, tongue stuck, roof of mouth sticking it fast, like I'd taken some of Cassie's gum. _

_There wasn't an aura, mind's eyes floundering, me floundering, fish stolen from its home, water cascading off scales causing it to choke, flop around helplessly._

_My mind flopped around helplessly, on choppy seas, boat threatening to capsize, unless I did something._

* * *

_Raiden's hand went on door frame, height difference obvious, laughter somehow leaving me, worry lines leaving his forehead, smile crinkling mouth. Purple, beaded bracelet, and red ribbon swayed slowly, in slight evening breeze._

_Nodding again, more confident, I ducked under arm, turning, to check he was still there, convinced if I turned back to him, the ether would claim him, and leave me bruised, torn up._

* * *

_Arrogance wanted this to real._

_Hesitation__ told me this could be. _

_Praying would be too ironic, given who he used to be..._


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

_Standing, gawking deemed completely rude, I eventually managed to go inside, shutting door, cliched shtick from cheesy, sickening 'rom-coms' that this was mere dream. I would wake and find myself alone, as per usual. That was fine, I'd gotten used to it, after splitting with Stephen._

_Twenty seven years ago..._

_Where in all the realms had those years gone? Retrieving them would be fruitless endeavour, not when what I wanted was right in front of my eyes..._

* * *

"Would you like some_ tea_? I can't say I was able to _procure_ what flavours, blends _you_ had, but I _do_ have jasmine, loose leaf and green. I recall you enjoy _sipping_ green tea."

_Well, that sounded adult..._

Resisting patting _herself_ on the shoulder, Kara smiled. Raiden nodded, so woman made her way to kitchen.

* * *

"Feel free to sit, _wherever_ you want, though the_ third_ cushion on the left of the beige sofa is _dented_ somewhat, from my jumping upon_ it_ at the end of long, tiring days."

"I would imagine having to traverse all, _known_ realms, with little, to no_ time_ to recover _yourself_, mentally and physically is _draining._"

"_In every sense of the word..._" Kara flicked kettle switch, getting out large mug from cupboard. "I'm_ alright_, never pushed_ too_ far, too much, too soon. Mother is a _Godsend_, she gifted me _millennia_ worth of _knowledge_, my_ cup_ overfloweth..."

Billowing steam _comforting_, retrieving bag, Kara filled mug, dipping grass green leaf bag into it, letting_ man_ decide how strong he _wanted_ it.

Picking up mug, and turning around was _difficult_, Kara still braced for _hurt_, disappointment.

Raiden, still being there _cheered_ her, gold _fading_ from body, fingertips no longer wrapped in _lilac..._

* * *

"_Hello._"

Kara gave mug to Raiden, it looking comically_ big_ in her hands, _extremely_ small in his. He thanked her, finding coaster.

"_Good evening,_ Kara. I must ask that your _forgive_ the time. I, _confess_ I _appreciated_ the powers of _teleportation_, so_ much_ so, I_ forgot_ how _long_ travelling via _public_ transport _takes..._"

"Its okay. Its only half nine. You did not disturb anything. Also, _yes_. You could _walk_ faster than some transport, get to your _destination_ faster..."

Noting golden _lines_ slowly vanishing, man grew curious.

"They are, _flare ups_, that's what _I_ call them. Not _necessarily_ worry, or thinking someone with _ill will_ is about to enter my life. It happens when I _don't_ know. It _isn't_ you, I _promise._"

Kara sat, cheek on hand, elbow on knee,_ hunched_, so _low_ light covered the 'aberrations,' which they _were_, given the man was _peaceful_, force for Good, yet _she_ reacted as if he were common _thief..._

* * *

Man waved her off, unconcerned for changes in woman. As far as _he_ was concerned, Kara looked, acted _exactly_ as he knew her.

"Sorta want to _braid_ that hair. Give you my_ conditioner_, and it'd be _glorious_ sight..."

_Embarrassing_ herself, Kara fell quiet, waiting the _inevitable_, blink, man _there_, _sat_, _smiling_, blink, _gone_, liquid on_ carpet_, shards of porcelain _scattered_, hidden in _fluff..._

* * *

"There is quite a lot to_ say_, offload, I don't want to place upon your shoulders."

"Would I have let you _in_, had I thought I _couldn't_ handle it?"

**Of course not.**

Raiden knew, wishing to broach it in less _serious_ manner.

"An _appropriate_ place to _start_ would be, _how have you been?_"

"Vulnerable, at _first_, undaunted _second_. Considering _what_ I'd been through, witnessed _others_ passing, tragedy, I decided to _let_ myself hurt, then _move on_. I _refuse_ to dwell on things that _make_ me weak. If I _need_ moment, I _take_ it. I learned _burying_ emotions is the _worst_ thing possible, especially when _another_ is breaking in _front_ of you."

"_Humanitarian._ I expected_ no_ less."

Folding legs, Kara got comfy.

"_Thank you._ I travelled through Edenia, now _allied_ with Outworld, _free_ travel. Kotal is well,_ tried_ running _prior_ to being able to walk, _fretting_ Jade's nerves. _Recuperation_ isn't for a 'God' _apparently_...they were married, _lovely_ ceremony, copal incense, silk drapes, golden attire, _bone_ armour,_ full_ moon, _sky_ lit up with shimmering _stars. _Freaked me out a bit, seeing as they _are_ bones, but the two _assured_ me that they were from _humanely_ slaughtered animals, _all_ of it used, in _some_ way or another, _not_ trophy kills. I know that's _royal_ tradition, but I cannot _stand_ it."

Coughing, she continued.

"As you _likely_ know, Lord Liu and Empress Kitana _married_, and are expecting their _first_ child, a _daughter_. She has requested I be _there,_ at the _birth_, which I would be _honoured_ to. I have her _Kyanite_ and Liu's _Ruby_, regularly _keep_ in touch. Sonya and Johnny are _together_, we knew they _still_ cared, it was just a matter of _them_ admitting it. Jacqui and Takeda are _engaged_, and_ Cassie_ has met someone. I _feel_ for him, having _very_ indomitable woman, _General's_ eyes on him, at _all_ times. _Me?_ I moved around the US, wanted to find somewhere I could _relax_. City life is _fine_, but its _hustle_ and _bustle_, you don't _get_ moment to yourself. People_ barge_ past one another, staring at _screens_, not in_ front_ of them. It _isn't_ for me. What _happened_ to books and _actually_ communicating?"

Goddess laughed, looking at veins on _back_ of hand, _orchid_ energy cause them to _shimmer_, skin translucent.

"_Anyway_. What about _you?_ You mentioned _travelling?_"

"_Yes_," man sipped tea, humming contentedly, "_Japan_, my _homeland_. I wasn't _always_ 'Elder God.' I, _too_, grew up _minor_ deity. It was _Cetrion_ that saw _potential_ within me. Visited Shirai Ryu fortress, then to _China_, Lin Kuei temple, I find myself at _home_ on the mountains."

"You prefer _cold?_" Woman _shivered_. "Warmth, for _me_. I _had_ to get used to _freezing_ temperatures, that was where I _lived_ as child, young _adult_. Little say_ in_ the matter, really. Did you visit my _parents?_"

Raiden _nodded_, woman _glad_, secretly _hoping_ they approved.

They_ did..._

* * *

They worried about _significant_ age gap, that being _single_ barrier.

Then, _human_ Raiden appears on doorstep, telling them _his_ story, _asking_ for permission to speak with their_ daughter_, tell her how he _felt._

That _charmed_ the two, Amakura's _willing_ to agree to request, _both_ knowing man held Kara's _best_ interests at heart, knowing she _held_ his heart, and him hers.

He left,_ after_ tea, tea, _more_ tea and Tiama, gleefully_ clapping_, Jakal playfully rolling his _eyes..._

* * *

"Did you _seek_ permission, to _see_ me?"

"_Yes_. Your parents told me _where_ to find you."

Again, man _nodded_, woman's heart _thudding_, number of times it did _that_ reaching _double_ figures...

"Oh,_ Raiden_. That's sweet, _rare_, too. You've _had_ my heart for decades, _transcending_ time. My parents trust you, you won_ them_ over the_ moment_ you took me in, _every_ spare minute poured into _improving_ my life, making me stronger, giving me the _mindset_ to kick myself into gear and _seek_ my path. It _wove_ with yours, I wanted to _untie_ them, mind _insisting_ you did not feel the same. Not _because_ your tenets said, '_no falling in love with mortals..._'" they _laughed_, "but assuming would be _arrogant_, so I kept my _mouth_ shut."

"Tenets did not _keep_ me from you. _Pride_ did. I _prided_ myself on coping alone, managing_ without_ company. I _feel_, I take _feelings_ seriously, I _wanted_ to give you everything, though had _zero_ to give, _when_ I thought about it."

"I don't_ need_ possessions. Food? _Clean_ water? _Sanitary_ items? Clothes and facilities to _bathe_, go to the bathroom? _Yes._ And my_ cat_, cat food..." That was added as _afterthought_. "Nothing_ else_ matters. What _does_ is that _we_ are happy, _where_ we _wish_ to be, _doing_ what _we_ wish. If we get to say we _enjoy_ life, _we_ are the _lucky_ ones. _If_ you'll _have_ me, I will _gladly_ be _by_ your side."

Raiden stood, kneeling by Kara's chair.

"I would remain _here_ until the _day_ I die, and live, die _happy_. Forgive my folly, _indecision_, indiscretions. _All_ on _me_, my _mistakes_ are _not_ your own."

"We can make mistakes _together_. We can be each_ other's_ fool. Start _afresh_, take things slowly._ Cautious_. Better cautious than _rushing_. We know that _well_ enough..."

* * *

Standing, woman _held_ man, _deference_ growing, woman's _allegiance_ questioning why she ever_ chose_ to let go of 'Good,' _alignment_. She questioned herself, _morals,_ _compass_ skewed. Questioning _Raiden_ wasn't an _option_, she realised with _smile._

He knew _what_ he was doing, and she would _follow_ him, so long as she_ agreed._

She had to _agree_, never dropping_ standards_.

He _exceeded_ hers, Kara _eternally_ mystified, yet, also _privileged._

* * *

"Where are you staying?"

Pulling away, looking up pulled corners of mouth into grin.

"Sycamore Hotel."

"I go _past_ there, on my _jogs_. Could I, perhaps give you a_ tour_ of the village? It won't take_ too_ long, about an _hour_, and the weather is_ perfect._"

"Is _that_ an offer of _date?_"

Raiden's _wryness_ had _Kara_ on the_ ropes._

"Its an 'offer of _tour guide_.' Also, tomorrow's _date?_ The _fifteenth._"

"_Sharp_, perceptive, I expected no less."

Her _smirk_ bubbled heat in man's body. It seeped_ through_ chest, limbs, welcomed _emphatically_. His chin on crown of unknown_ fruity_ locks, hands on her_ shoulders_ passed almost _unbearable_ warmth to her.

_Almost..._

* * *

"Say, eleven? Oh! And _good luck_ with the yummy restaurants around here, all _family_ run, best food_ I_ have tasted. If I didn't 'learn' to_ enjoy_ exercise, I would no longer fit in_ these_." Looking at _robes_, far from _roomy_, Goddess _shrugged_. "Also, if we_ happen_ to end up outside my favourite_ patisserie_, good luck _stopping_ me going in..."

"I am_ certain_ I can find _way_ to _prevent_ that."

"I am _sure_ you _can_, though, I am not _easily_ led..."

Kara combated, looking _seven_ foot man up _and_ down _tricky_, managing from _chest,_ to...

"_No,_" Raiden's forefinger and thumb traced Kara's_ jaw_, tilting her head up, "you are _leader_, potential _exponential_. _See you tomorrow._"

* * *

Raiden left, Kara heading to bed, smiling earnestly, _brightly_, most _honest_ upturn of mouth she'd made in _decades..._


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"_Galien River County Park_, my _favourite_ place here. Its _filled_ with plants, wildlife, _nature_ at its heart. Smells of _earth_, back to _our_ roots. I run through here, and _Warren Woods State Park_, but _that_ is private,_ so_, I shouldn't. _Shhh._"

Shushing Raiden_ incredibly_ audacious, Kara_ refused_ to face him, cheekiness_ plastered_ over face, 'Goddess' mask_ slipped_, at _some_ point, fell into creek, or into some _bushes_ they walked_ past..._

* * *

Walking through picturesque, serene _surrounds_, Raiden saw Kara locate _energy_, arabesque _vines_ decorating pale flesh, _terramancy_, in its _infancy_. It _was_ in her blood, passed from_ Jakal_, though her _grasp_ on it was minimal.

It ran up her arms, _emerald_ glitter, wrapping shoots, encompassing form. She'd chosen to wear floaty, pastel _blue_ dress, delicate white _lace_ from shoulders, taking up _half_ of her back, _ending_ above waist. That part, was _see-through._

Raiden _may_ have been respectful, _especially_ for Kara's _modesty,_ but he _did_ notice that, saw _woman_, eyeing from side, smile _equally_ delicate.

_Blue and white..._

He shook his head, laughter light, _sunlight_ finding cream skin, highlighting natural _golden_ strands in hair, locating green, often _hidden_ in irises.

* * *

Hours_ ticked_ by, though, with_ Kara?_ They felt like_ minutes_, Goddess's _hold_ on him, its strength was_ voracious_, pulled Raiden in to her _irresistible_ glow, soul holding his _captive._

Man wanted to spend _more_ time with her, _funds_ running out.

Unless he found some_ sort_ of work, he would _have_ to leave, end up _transient._

Kara wouldn't _allow_ that, man not_ pushing_ his luck.

_Kara_ would dictate if_ anything_ occurred, not_ him_.

She didn't turn him away, _welcoming_ him, warmth, _friendliness_ coming out in spades. _Convalescing_ came easily, woman's _energy_ providing boost.

He'd walk with her till the edge of cliff, _were_ she to ask.

It _left_ him marvelling, _extraordinary_ woman, _Goddess_ beside him meaning _world._

If he got to reside _in_ that, whether companion, neighbour, _more_, Raiden _knew,_ he was most _fortunate_ man.

Time _awaited_ their words, with _baited_ breath.

Time wasn't quite _ready_ for _either_, still preparing _backstage_, arms folded, pacing in _dressing_ room...

* * *

"_Red Arrow Roadhouse_ is fantastic for large, _tasty_ meals, that will fill you up easily. Heartwarming, _homely_, for the _soul_. For something a little more, _er_, exotic, _Cafe Gulistan, Mediterranean_, not too heavy on the spice. _Just right._"

_Main Street_ was quaint, _smaller_ stores _cosy_, Kara preferring _those_ to larger, _chain_ stores. Former cost _more_, but it went towards_ renovating_ the village,_ local_ economy.

"Do you have to be back at the hotel by a _certain_ time? Its _four._"

_Raiden_ nodded.

"_Ten._"

_Woman_ smiled.

"Well, _that_ gives us five and a half hours to _kill_. _Any ideas?_ I'm _all_ yours."

Kara added,_ cornily_, 'shyly' looking other way.

"_Other_ than finding something to_ eat?_"

His _stomach_ chimed in, Goddess _grinning_, wickedly, irises _lavender._

"Got to support that _bulk_ somehow..."

Traipsing, she lent against light pole, gesturing for man to _lead_ the way.

Raiden _took_ that hand as he _did..._

* * *

Eight _months_ passed with _ease_, this 'dating' malarkey far _simpler_ than Raiden had been informed. All but _one_ opinion was that it was veritable _minefield_. It _either_ worked, or everything went _drastically_ wrong.

Kara made it a _breeze_, never labelling, faux_ frown_ at 'date' being used to _describe_ their _situation_, real quiver at_ same_ word, when used further on into, _whatever_ it was they _were..._

She _asked_ if he would like to _stay_ in her home, after _two_ months, _refusing_ to let him take either_ couch_, citing he _was_ 'too long,' and would have to squish_ organs_, curl limbs into _unnatural_ positions. He _slept_, on _top_ of Kara's sheets, both_ fully_ clothed, of course.

Though,_ occasionally_, woman's hand would work _its_ way near, _above_ his as she _curled_ up.

He_ took_ it, _closeness_ tender, _melting_ nerves.

* * *

After _three_, man had taken up work as 'handyman,' Kara joking that, if he _wanted_, he could do that _shirtless_. She knew she _wouldn't_ be the only one to _appreciate_ view. She _insisted_ it _were_ joke with _words_, face, demeanour _saying_ otherwise.

That was the_ beginning_ of him, sleeping _under_ sheets, _clothed_, Kara's pyjama's amusing_ slogans_ entertaining, his arm wrapping _waist_, length _able_ to cocoon from _back_ to _front_, with _some_ to _spare._

Goddess, _snuggling_, moving hair to the side of _her_ neck, as not to _tickle_ him _endeared_ man, words on tongue attempting to leap _off_, take _plunge_, scurry_ across_ her face, _into_ her ear.

He _resisted_, cheek bitten, _sleepy_ woman's_ guard_ on her mind _lifted._

This would never _be_ taken for granted, _fearless_ beauty, with her _head_ on his chest _revered_, held _very_ dear...

* * *

_Eighth_ month, _December_ found_ Raiden_, dressed to the 'nines,' knocking on _Kara's_ door. She opened it, but ran straight back_ up_ the stairs, _brush_ still in hair, _hanging_ precariously.

_Sorry. You're early. Not that I don't appreciate it, but I have only been getting ready for five minutes. Likely already smudged my concealer...Good job you didn't come whilst I was midway through putting on eyeliner, or mascara... _

She sighed, finishing brushing hair, putting clips in at the sides, pinned back, _defined_ look, accentuating_ jawline_.

_Sorry again. I promise I will be ready in ten minutes. I dislike the feeling of a full face of makeup, so I do the bare minimum. I know you don't mind. Its for me. _

**_Kara. Take your time. The show is in two hours, the theatre twenty minutes away, the taxi is booked, all in advance. It's going to be alright._**

_Gods, you're brilliant. I..._

_**WOAH.** NO! No, no, **no,** no, no!_

Fighting truth busting_ free_ of mouth, woman focused on getting eye shadow _on_ eyelid, not _under_ it.

The _last_ thing she needed was to look like she'd _headbutted_ the last stair, after _falling_ down them...

* * *

"_Ready?_"

Kara's mouth made an 'o,' turning, face _hot_, woman _hollowed_ cheeks to keep _neck_ from _wishing_ to turn, openly _look_ at date.

Raiden wore_ indigo_ suit, Goddess _swooning_ like teen, with _raging_ hormones at their first _prom_, viewing their classmates in something other than_ uniforms_, casual clothing _bewildering_, curiosity _biting..._

It _fit_ him like glove, _tailored_ to perfection, _muscle_, sinew _working_ with movement, _hair_ slicked _back._

He looked like actor, _suave_ sophistication, pressed white _button_ up, cube cuff links _and_ form fitting slacks making woman's _jaw_ slack.

* * *

'Making' herself _glance,_ Kara straightened up, taking bottle from stand.

"Do you like _this_ scent? Don't want you sitting _next_ to me, if it makes you want to_ hurl..._"

Raiden took small, _red_ bottle, shaped like _apple_, putting _it_ aside, focusing on _woman. _

Royal _purple_ gown, silver buckle on her hip, right above mid-_thigh_ split, scooped neckline, collarbone _exposed_, single, thick shoulder strap across chest, thin silver chain bracelet with single _White Quartz_ bead...

"Its _alright_. You _can_ look. I looked at you, _without_ asking."

"I do _not_ mind. I _must_ confess that I _may_ turn into mere_ man_, feelings coming out unfetter,_ unbidden_."

"You_ are_ man, yes, 'mere' man? _Far more..."_

* * *

Kara's dress was _elegant_, material _silk_, fingers itching to _touch_ it, snake_ arm_ around waist, _keep_ her close.

_Blood_-red lipstick, makeup _accentuating_ features, _paleness_ stark, _contrast_ beautiful? Mind conjured up _those_ words, _devastating_, if misused, _wrong_ place, _wrong_ time.

Raiden was _certain_ Kara was on same _page,_ thumbing _same_ book, caressing _spine _lovingly.

Focusing on what she had _asked_ him grew_ tough_, _until_ she tilted head, direction_ bottle..._

* * *

**_Ah..._**

Taking off lid, perfume was sprayed, _dominant_ scent _jasmine_, rose, _vanilla_ following, apple _somewhere_ in the mix. Raiden nodded, hand at Goddess' _neck_ height, woman silently asking him to _spray_ it.

He did so, smell filling nostrils _alluring_, replacing lid, stepping away terribly _difficult_ process, taxing mind _more_ than it should...

* * *

"You _are_ aware the show is about women, who _murder_ their lovers, husbands, _right?_"

Raiden _snorted_, pulling at collar, 'concern' slipping over _face._

"_Don't worry_. I haven't decided _which_ way I would do it,_ yet..._"

'Worry' shifted to smirk, _dangerous_, Kara on back foot, _letting_ herself play _second_ fiddle.

"I shall grow _eyes_ in the _back_ of my head, _watch my back..._"

Man opened door, Kara grabbing purse, depositing keys, money, mints _and_ phone into it, making sure it was on 'Do not disturb.'

* * *

Leaning on door frame, watching_ after_ Raiden, as he went to see if their _taxi_ was there, Kara _sighed_, admitting what her_ heart_ needed, feathery, quiet as _mouse_, Goddess surprising herself with _how_ she said it...

"_Gods, I love you..._"

Covering mouth, woman _gasped_, praying she wouldn't _have_ to take that back...

"I can't even_ say_ it to your _face!_ I say it to your _back..._"

"_Fact_ you said it, whether _to_ me or _at_ me is _irrelevant_."

Turning, night's _shadows_ masked features, man's smile as _bright_ as the stars _above_ him.

"_Kara..._"

Her _name_ was breathed out, methodically, the _end_ holding slight growl, intent_ shown_ in heading straight _towards_ woman, caution _thrown_ to non-existent wind.

"_Mean it,_" Kara _implored_, heart on sleeve beating _wildly_, breath _stolen_, "I've been doing this by _halves,_ and I really don't _like_ doing it that way..."

"_Every word,_" man _reassured_, hand _gluing_ itself to her's on door frame, other _palming_ her cheek, "_I love you_, I have returned your affection for _several_ timelines..."

_Each_ word _lowered_ Raiden's_ head_, Kara _nodding_ her way _out_ of his hand, brown irises looking into hazels, _rooting_ Goddess to spot.

* * *

Tilting heads_ opposite_ ways, as_ if_ they'd done this before (they _had_, but this was their _first_ foray into truth, melting_ in_ to one another) _tenderness _came _naturally_, giving, receiving it taking night's chill _with_ it, _ignoring_ taxi's _beep_, coming from end of _driveway_, _neither_ wanting to walk, open gate, _leave_.

Offering _alternative_, Kara locked door with _mind_, keys returning to purse, _zipping_ itself, linking arm, Raiden's keeping hips_ stuck_ to his, Kara's happy mood in _glowing_ cheeks, _roses_ blooming.

Trying _not_ to _squirm_ under intense_ hazelnut_ gaze, remain_ cordial_ to driver, to fellow _audience_ in theatre, keeping hands to_ herself_, Kara had to suddenly _develop_ patience of a _saint,_ and_ quickly..._

* * *

_Teleporting_ back home, Kara didn't want to have to _wait_ another minute, _sure_ she looked desperate for attention, _devotion_, _seeking_ him, fingers twitching.

"_Let me?_"

Complying, _willingly_, entire_ self_ agreeing, led _to_ bedroom,_ dress_ unzipped, large _hands_ encompassing, Goddess _victim_ to man's intense_ heat_, employing _weaknesses,_ working her out, _remarkably_ timely, sloughing _off_ fabric, _barrier_ to touch _eliminated_, stepped _out_ of, telekinesis draping suit over _chair_, returning dress to_ cupboard._

_Mouth_ located sensual areas, Kara took over Raiden, his need to enchant, _possess_ laying her down, remaining clothing _shed_, man kissing,_ smudging_ lipstick, moving southward, painfully _slowly_.

_All_ that existed was _him_ and _this_ room.

All that _existed_ was her, _her_ world, and she _let_ him_ in_, woman wanting _everything_ or _nothing_, age _teaching_ her being demure did_ little_ but _cause_ wonder's _strings_ to _fray..._

* * *

_Coexisting_, the couple _danced_, ridding_ titles_, holding on as _world_ shook, their _hold_ on reality_ loosening_, effect _dizzying_, mystifying, _addicting_.

The _only_ thing that mattered was each other, hearts, minds in _sync._

_Loving_ each other came as_ easily_ as _breath._

_In, knife edge,_ balancing, shaking, _slipping._

_Out,_ hurtling,_ uncaring _for hitting the_ ground..._


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Well, this is it! The end of Kara's canon, and Kara and Raiden's story. I love these two, have been writing about them since 2012, grown with them, their dialogue randomly popping up in head, whilst I go about my day, making me laugh/feel sad. I shall miss them, though they shall remain with me. :) Thank you, each, every one of you is fantastic, kind, constructive, and I could not have asked for better. **

Chapter 8

"You are making it _hard_ to find _comfortable_ position...," Kara prodded stomach, accusingly, "_yes_, you, _little man..._"

Huffing discontent, she laughed when son _kicked_, as if 'replying.' _Six_ months gone, woman was _incredibly_ lucky, as she had _minimal_ symptoms, _sailing_ through, only signs, of course, _growing_ bump, and a_ stretch_ mark, above right _hip_. Raiden placed hands on _stomach_, cradling it, _two_ heartbeats moving him to _tears._

"Ah! That's _nice_. Could you stay _there_, please?"

"_Gladly..._"

Wearing one of _his_ oversized shirts and_ nothing_ else, unpredictable_ weather_ creating _humid_, uncomfortable air, bedroom _stifling_ meant woman felt wetness on fabric, skin _sticky_. Propping herself up with pillow, Goddess _cooed_, cradling wonderful, _handsome_ partner's head, weaving digits through hair, _allaying_, passing her tranquillity, _viewing_ his heart on sleeve, apt _quiet_, woman _utterly_ spellbound, knowing man cried only when he truly_ needed_ too, when things became _too_ much.

Knowing their_ son_ was growing inside the most _resplendent,_ glowing woman, his _partner_ blew his mind, _stars_ filling it, _galaxies_ on fingertips, lighting up upon contact with_ her._

Each, every_ part_ of himself _aligned_ with Kara, they _melded_ together so easily, it _frightened_ the couple, wondering how, _when_ they were gifted, _graced_ with opportunity to have met, what _had_ they done to deserve _one_ another? Six years of _sublime_ bliss, things in _right_ place, _right_ time, their _moment_ magnificent, _woman_ gorgeous, and _his_ love...

* * *

Seven am rolled around, woman_ reluctantly_ getting up, bathroom breaks_ longer_ than they _used_ to be...

Kara headed down the stairs, washing out, refilling kettle, tiptoeing up, as to _not_ wake Raiden.

_Aw, you are fast asleep, so deeply I could flick you and you wouldn't know..._

_Snorting,_ Goddess grabbed fresh change of _clothes_ for her partner, towel and grabbed phone, turning off alarms,_ baby_ waking her quite a bit before _any_ of those...

* * *

_Single_ hazelnut eye cracked open, man stretching arms, lying on stomach, 'starfishing,' lover shaking head, _unable_ to blame him for wanting _more_ room, _Queen_ size bed needed _upgrading,_ evidently.

With _upcoming_ arrival, they also needed_ cot_, mobile, clothes, bottles, steriliser, nappies, tiny, adorable shoes _and_ hospital bag bought.

Looking around, they had made _spot_ for baby, though would need extra _bedroom_, when he was _older,_ wanting _own_ space.

They would _have_ to move, or _convert_ ground floor room.

_That_ could wait, until _later_, unimportant, for _now._

* * *

Turning, Kara was pulled, _mischievous_ man had swung legs over side, either_ side_ of her hips, completely, unashamedly _nude_. Raiden looked _after_ himself, sugar, unhealthy fats were _rarity_, Kara's 'treat cupboard' avoided like _plague_, went to gym _several_ times a week, weight equivalent of lifting _two_ of her...

Flushing, cursing _him_, mainly _hormones_, sight _glorious_, heart thudding, Raiden reading her novel in _record_ time, merely looking into her eyes, gauging her demeanour _correctly_, remarkably_ apt_, pupils huge,_ mauve_ vanishing. Kara's gaze fell, finding _form_ immensely pleasing, him nodding, woman nipping bottom lip, sitting on his lap, _little_ effort enacted, having no neighbours to _their_ advantage, _Kara_ taking advantage of quiet, _loud_, unabashed, stomach given _room._

Raiden's fingers _found_ stretch mark, Kara _uncaring_ for it, knowing it was _testament_ to her body being powerful, forming,_ growing_, she knew that, with being _slight_, this _could_ happen. It did with _her_ Mother.

Those digits began _questing_, venturing lower, spare on chest, Goddess shedding tears, _yearning_ for waves, those creeping,_ shifting_ tides,_ hold_ on her increasing, blunt nails digging, man's 'mission' all about her, own_ self_ would be found_ if_ Kara was alright, after he'd given her what _she_ needed.

* * *

_Drowning_ in man, waist_ glistening_ from sweat and other fluids, Goddess gave _approval_, head thrown _back_, exhales harsh, _thumbs up_ making Raiden laugh.

He'd need to shift _angle_, gaze on stomach, brow _furrowed_. Finding himself would not _involve_ hurting her, their child.

Kara knew they'd be _fine_, Raiden wouldn't 'claim', mark unless she _requested_ it. Neither _would_ she, _magic_ efficient at masking _intimate_ blemish...

* * *

_Spring_ coiling, _spine_ arching, arms flexing, he _moved_, hands_ behind_ him, Kara's on his _shoulders_, asking her to _lean_ back.

Carrying her into _shower_ afterwards, skin _too_ sensitive, _cool_ waters brought them back down to_ earth_, washing each other _charming_, funny, sweetly _private_ moment...

* * *

"Good morning, Jade. _Need a hand?_"

Jade shook her, turning _sideways_, pregnancy getting in the way of trying to sit _next_ to Goddess, gaps between stalls rather _short..._

"_Thank you,_ but I'll be alright. _This_ one rather likes making things that _should_ be simple _harder_ for me."

Kara laughed.

"_Tell me about it._ Did you find out the gender?"

Jade shook head, coffee locks slipping over shoulder, length skimming bump.

"Kotal and I would like it to be a _surprise._ You?"

"_Son._"

Woman, mere _month_ ahead of Kara in giving birth, the two ladies exchanged hilarious, _awkward_ pregnancy moments.

* * *

"Any idea for _names?_"

"_Not one bit._ There are so _many_, didn't worry about it up until a few _days_ ago. _Bit_ concerned, can't call him 'baby' _forever_...How did _Kotal_ take the news? I imagine _very_ well, given his aura is _ablaze_, scintillating rivalling the_ sun's_ rays..."

"Oh, he is _ecstatic_, didn't _dare_ believe he would _have_ a legacy, _deserved_ one. I am_ nervous_, my Mother's labour, she_ almost _bled out, the _best_ doctors in _Edenia_ had to work incredible magic to_ save_ her. _If_ you are able, well, I would _like_ to ask for your presence, in case _something_ goes wrong. _Only_ if it does not strain you. I will not have _any_ chance it could harm you, _or_ your baby."

"I _promise_ you, Kotal, Raiden, Empress Kitana and Lord Liu, and my_ parents_ that _I_ will be fine. _You will be_, I wouldn't let _anything_ go awry. _Reneging_ on that is something I simply _cannot_ do. Please, _Jade_, you are like _family_ to me, as is_ Kotal_. We would like all of us, as _collective_ to raise our_ children_, our legacy, carrying_ on_ our name, our _words..._"

Holding Edenian's hand, Kara took _quivering_ Tourmaline, using Amethyst as _assuring_ salve.

* * *

"_How_ have you been _feeling?_ I've been rather_ lucky_. Kept my head_ up_, had_ heartburn_ and terrible _gas_ at some points...I reckon Raiden knows _why_ I _kept_ going outside, _usually_ to feed our_ cat_, but I needed to,_ well..._"

Jade rolled eyes, though laughter graced lips.

"I am _well_ acquainted with toilet, pail, _flowerpot_...I apologised for the_ last_ one, Kotal wondering why I _hid_ it. He still_ loves_ me, even at my _most_ vulnerable, he is _indomitable_, keeps hope, love_ afloat_ when _it_ wishes to _sail_ away."

Kara fretted, squeezing dusky tan hand.

"I _worry_, I don't want to lose _him_. We lost _each_ other, for_ decades,_ we were _kept_ in darkness, separated deliberately, _heartlessly_. I fear this is _cruel_ illusion, that it _will_ be recognised, and our _child_ will be _fatherless._"

"God, fierce, _brazen_, to the _outside_ world, incredibly _kind_, when you get to _know_ him."

"_With_ some help from _me..._"

Two ladies giggled.

"Well, of _course_. You are _paragon_ of virtue, utterly _gorgeous_, balancing _each_ other."

Raw _umber_ eyes crinkled, woman blushing a tad.

"Why did we ever _agree_ to this? I feel as if I have eaten an _entire_ cow..."

Kara_ snorted._

"I_ know_...can't just blame our _illustrious_ partners, however. We _helped_ them, in their _efforts._"

"I _recall_ getting half way up main _stairwell_, before my _legs_ decided that they would no longer work. Kotal found me, leaning against _banister_. I feel _heavy_, my clothes may as well have _shrunk_ in the wash..."

"Well, as _caveat?_ Life is blooming _within_ you, product of _love_, wholeheartedness. The _discomfort_, the feeling like a _whale_, bloated and rather _unattractive?_ Trust me, you are neither_ and_ none. Kotal has _excellent_ taste. I _decided_ within the first _few_ months that, _yes,_ the pregnancy will _change_ me, mentally and physically, but, _look at us!_ We are _amazing!_ Not all women _get_ to conceive, carry _to_ term. _We_ managed, _Kitana_ did. We are _fucking_ brilliant, and our partners are _equally_ fantastic."

The Empress _would_ have been _there_, were it not for _fact_ she'd had twin _girls_, and was _recuperating,_ back at the palace.

_Friends_ hugged, avoiding bumps _hilarious_, Kara chuckling until she felt telltale _signs_ heartburn, acid reflux were imminent, _cursing_ herself.

_Never_ son, never their_ child..._

* * *

Their _partner's_ noticed, two ceasing_ sparring_, men wearing_ beaming_, toothy grins, pride_ swelling,_ esteem _vast_ for women _about_ to make them Father's, _act_ immense, bringing _with_ it anxiety, _pressure_ to learn, _learn_ quickly...

But, _mainly,_ overwhelming_ joy..._

* * *

Kara's _parents_ looked on, _ecstatic_, overjoyed, Jakal crying,_ millionth_ time, he _and_ his wife's heart fit to_ burst._

They _laughed_ at the term 'Grandparents,' making them _feel_ antiquated, but _lucky_, very _much_ so.

However _long_ they had left, they would _devote_ themselves, give their _all_ to their little _family..._

* * *

_Five years later_

_Raiden and I stood outside, in front garden, hand in hand with our son,_ _Eisuke, our daughter soon to arrive, our little family growing, addition, though I felt elated, the pregnancy forced me into bed, bathroom 'new best friend.' I couldn't recall ever being as ill as I was. For five, entirety of five months, venturing anywhere but bedroom wad risky, morning sickness' hit sudden, out of left field, messing with my head, questioning whether I even knew my own body._

_Raiden felt terrible, viewing me ill, somehow staying by my side, as I struggled to eat, keep things down, taste something other than bile. He held firm, refusing to leave, bathing me every day, feeding me cut up bits of fruit, vegetables, pasta, bread, rice, like he did, decades ago._

_Sweating, pasty, shaky, scared, I thanked every religion's deities for him, for Raiden, reverence level beyond what I knew. _

_I wanted to kiss him, not with my breath..._

_I wanted to hold him, not with body, drenched in tears, perspiration._

_He did both, and more, forever sympathetic, eternally attentive._

* * *

_With my every breath, every beat of my heart, every touch of my hand, I let Raiden know I cherished him, counting days until I became Mother again._

* * *

_Raiden became Mother and Father with Eisuke, dutiful, dishes washed, clothes ironed, folded, floors spotless, dusted daily. I tried doing these, wanting his Mother. I confess, I almost threw up on him, only holding back due to knowing how disgusting it was, when he was unwell._

_I didn't want an earliest memory of his Mother being that..._

* * *

_Raiden? I can use as many words in the dictionary as possible, throw in Thesaurus, whilst I'm at it._

_Nothing can adequately get across how I feel, not properly._

_You are the best thing to ever happen to me, our son, daughter testament, my heart, soul opening up, becoming so much more._

_We became so much more than lovers, partners, parents._

_We are bonded, deeply, almost covetously so..._

* * *

_Yes, there is a future, we made ourselves one, carved niche, slice of pie. _

_Those Two Little Words certainly take me back..._

* * *

_Eisuke_ is a _Geomancer, _his Soul Gem_ Diamond,_ and their daughter (I shall leave naming her to you, lovely lot) is an _Astromancer._ Her Soul Gem is _Alexandrite. _Both are the image of Raiden, with slighter paler skin, like Kara.

I really will miss them...

All the best, readers,

_Aeon._


End file.
